


Idolish7 Eroi Book

by MamoruArashi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamoruArashi/pseuds/MamoruArashi
Summary: Izumi Iori x Fem! Nanase Riku
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi, Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Izumi Iori x Fem! Nanase Riku

Setiap kota pasti memiliki tikus, tapi tikus memerlukan pemimpin untuk diikuti. Seseorang yang bisa membuat jaringan dan perintah dengan rasa takut. Izumi Iori adalah salah satu pemimpin yang seperti itu, dan pemimpin membutuhkan sumber daya yang terbaik. Ia berencana menyusup ke Yokohama, dalam pencarian sebuah buku. Untuk itu ia membutuhkan orang Jepang untuk membantunya: seseorang yang tahu kota, infrastruktur dan orang orang seperti ia mengetahui punggung tangannya sendiri.

Pion yang sempurna berhasil jatuh ke tangannya, saat ini ia berada di pangkuannya.

Nanase Riku tengah menundukkan kepalanya di pangkuannya. Setelah menjadi kekuatan yang harus diperhitungkan di dunia bawah. (Maksudnya setelah Riku menjadi kekuatan port mafia). Dia menjadi aksesoris tercantik yang Iori punya. Ia bersekutu dengan Iori, berdua dengan tubuh dan pikirannya. Menjadi budak yang ideal, belum membuktikan kesetiaannya. Tapi aman untuk Iori berasumsi bahwa Riku tidak punya kesempatan melarikan diri. Setelah meninggalkan kegelapan dimana ia dilahirkan, tanpa hasil ia mencoba melarikan diri. Orang seperti dia tidak pernah lolos, tidak perduli seberapa banyak ia mencoba. Riku harus tinggal bersama Iori, jika ia ingin tetap hidup. Mudah saja bagi Iori untuk membunuhnya. Tinggal saja Riku di ruang yang gelap dan lembab, penyakit asma yang ia derita akan menyerangnya dan mati. 

Iori menghisap rokoknya, membaca buku berjudul “Norwegian Wood”. Di tepi buku, ia melihat Riku sedang menatapnya. Berharap vibrator yang berada di dua lubangnya membuat ia merasa butuh. Tetap saja tidak menyakitkan memainkannya seperti seorang kucing.

“Ingin sebuah hisapan?” Dia bertanya. Riku menggunakan pangkuannya sebagai penopanh dan melompat keatas, memberika ciuman yang dalam.

“Gairah beserta hasratmu sudah lebih dari cukup” ujar Riku, kelopak matanya menurun. Iori bergumam: kata kata cantik yang manis yang berati Riku membutuhkan sesuatu darinya.

“Apa yang kau inginkan?” Dia menekan lututnya pada vagina Riku, merasakan bahwa ia akan segera ‘keluar’, memunculkan desahan lembut dari mulut Riku.

“Keluarkan ... vibrator dan dildo ini ... “ Riku memohon.

“Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Ku kira kau terlihat lebih manis dengan ini di dalammu” ia menambah kenikmatan pada vaginanya. Membuat Riku menghela napas. 

“Aku ... lebih menginginkanmu ..”

Seringai Iori pun merekah. “Kenapa?” Dia menyelipkan tanganya di bawah celana dalam Riku dan menarik dua mainan itu keluar, hanya untuk mendorongnya kembali masuk.

Riku mendesah keras, “Aku menginginkan penismu. Itu yang lebih nikmat dibadingkan mainan ini.” 

“Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk kau mengakui hal ini.” Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya sebelum membuka resleting celananya. “Buat aku keras, anak kucing.”

Riku mengambil penisnya di tangannya, memberi usapan yang panjang dan perlahan. Ia menekan ibu jarinya pada celahnya, menerima geraman dari Iori. Ia meneruskannya, merasakan penis yang membesar di telapak tangannya, ia akan berhenti jika ia merasa cukup keras. Iori melepas cengkramannya, kemudian beralih ke lengan kursi, menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik satu mainan itu keluar.

“Naiki aku.” Perintahnya, dan membuang sisa rokoknya. Riku tenggelam dalam penis Iori dengan sebuah erangan, dengan cepat menggerakkan pinggangnya keatas dan kebawah dengan keputusasaan. Iori dengan cepat memukul pantatnya. 

“Apakah kau bersemangat? Hem? Riku sayang?” Dia bertanya dengan geli. Merasakan ketika Riku memeluknya. Iori memukul pantatnya lebih keras, timbul desahan dari bibir mungil Riku. “Kau suka ini hem? Suka jika kita sedang bercinta kau akan dipukuli?” Riku merespon dengan menaikinya dengn tempo yang lebih cepat, muka Riku sudah memerah. Iori cukup terganggu dengan kurangnya respon dari Riku, ia memegang kedua payudara milik Riku dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, dan mulai memainkan kedua putingnya.

“Apakah kau melupakan sopan santunmu? Atau apakah kau menjadi jalang yang hanya bisa memikirkan penis di dalam tubuhmu? Kau ingin aku memanggil bawahanku dan menyuruh mereka untuk meng-gangbangkan dirimu?” Iori mengencangkan cubitan, plintiran(?) pada ujung payudara Riku hingga Riku mendesah keras. 

“Iya. B-berikan aku!” Riku berteriak. “Iyaa!!! Ya!! Yaa!! Sekarang biarkan aku keluar! Keluarkan benda ini keluar!!”

“Tetap saja tidak sopan Ri-chan ... bagaimana seharusnya jika kau meminta sesuatu kepada tuanmu? Hem?” 

Nafas berat Riku keluar selagi ia berusaha menenangkan libidonya. “K-Kumohon Io- maksudku goshujin sama. Kumohon biarkan aku keluar.”

“Kamu akan menurut? Semua perintahku?” Tanya Iori, menatap bosan Riku seraya tangan kirinya memplintir klirotis Riku dan tangan kanannya bermain dengan puting Riku yang mulai gemetar.

Riku menganggu dengan lemah. Iori menghentakkan tubuh Riku hingga membuat Riku keluar membasahi pakaian Iori. Riku jauh tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan Iori dan bersandar di bahu Iori. Iori mengelus punggung mulus Riku.

“Kau tahu, aku bahkan belum sama sekali keluar. Kita benar benar akan membutuhkan kinerja staminamu ...” Iori berbicara dengan nada kecewa. “Kita akan coba lagi nanti” ucapnya, memeluk Riku agar tetap tenang disana. Iori tau Riku masih kesepian pasca kematian kedua orang tua nya dan kematian kakak kembarnya. Ia ingin memastikan Riku tetap tinggal, tetapi tidak ada salah ya jika ia berhati hati.


	2. Izumi Mitsuki x Fem! Nanase Riku

Tamaki berdiri di depan cermin, memperbaiki penampilannya. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya karena alasan diplomatik. Dia akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan emosinya, cukup lama untuk rapat. Berjuang untuk mendapatkan pakaiannya dalam bentuk sempurna dia tidak berani meminta bantuan bawahannya. Dia berdiri di depan cermin di aula. Matanya mencoba melihat kerutan yang tidak pada tempatnya. Cermin itu agak goyah, dengan suara lembut datang darinya. Tamaki membuat catatan untuk memperbaiki cermin kembali dengan benar nanti.

"Oh, bawahanmu menatapmu dengan penuh perhatian! Aku ingin tau apakah itu karena dia mempelajari sifat aslimu." Mitsuki berdengung di telinga Riku. Riku merintih saat memandang ke bawah pada Tamaki yang menatap payudaranya yang telanjang pada kaca. Ide Riku untuk bercinta dibalik cermin dua arah, namun ia tidak berharap kalau Tamaki yang datang ke cermin. Mitsuki dengan kasar menusuk penisnya kedalam vagina hangat milik Riku. Tamaki mulai terlihat terlalu berhati hati, Riku mulai curiga apakah itu cermin dua arah.

"Kau menjepitku. Apakah kamu suka diawasi? Apa kamu ingin Tamaki melihat bagaimana mentornya yang berharga itu benar benar hancur?" Bisik Mitsuki. Riku menggigit bibir bawahnya berharap Tamaki tidak mendengarnya. Mitsuki menarik rambutnya dengan kasar, "Tanggapi ketika seseorang berbicara denganmu."

"H-hai master." Ucap Riku pelan, napasnya sedikit tersentak.

"Aku ... aku suka diawasi. Aku ... Aku suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku ingin lebih ... lebih banya orang yang melihatku." Riku mulai merasakan kalau kakinya bergetar saat ia mencapai puncaknya. Dia akhirnya muncrat hingga mengotori kaca dan lantai, tepat ketika Tamaki menepuk debu di jasnya. Riku tenggelam perlahan ke lantai, tapi Mitsuki menangkap pinggulnya kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina hangat Riku.

"Aku belum keluar jalang. Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun sampai kau bisa memuaskan ku." 

Riku menganggu, menyaksikan Tamaki pergi, mungkin keluar dari kamar. Riku berharap jika ia tidak memiliki penonton lagi. Dia melihat Tamaki mengangkat telfonnya dan mengirim pesan melalui devil chat pada seseorang. Segera Riku mendapat bunyi ping di ponselnya.

"Riku san, sepertinya ada cermin yang goyah di salah satu ruang aula. Tolong berhati hati. Aku akan mengirim beberapa orang untuk menyelidikinya." 

Mitsuki menutup ponsel dan meletakkan kembali di meja tepat di sebelah mereka bercinta. 

"Sepertinya kau akan memiliki penonton yang lebih besar!" Ucapnya dengan bahagia. Riku mau tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia tidak bisa bohong jika ia menantikan mereka datang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha--- bhai world


	3. Senpai! Nagi x Kouhai! Riku

Saat aku melihatnya, dia begitu cantik sehingga aku tak kuasa menahan hormonku, namaku Rokuya Nagi, berumur 18 tahun, aku sedang melihat adik kelasku yang bernama Nanase Riku, gadis yang sangat cantik dan baik, dia beberapa kali menolongku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan osis. 

Dan hari ini, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya berpacaran."Riku." Aku memanggilnya yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya

."Ah, Nagi Senpai." Sapa Riku tersenyum padaku.

"Waaah, Nagi Senpai ada apaa? Kok mencari Riku? Kenapa tidak mencariku?" kata temannya yang berambut hitam. 

"Ng,aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" aku langsung menembaknya didepan teman-temannya. Aku melihatnya terkejut, dia pun memegang tanganku. 

"Ng, aku mau Senpai ." Dia menyetujuinya, aku senang sekali sehingga ingin sekali memeluknya disitu, tapi terlalu banyak orang yang sedang melihat.

"Ehem, kalau begitu, pulang sekolah aku tunggu diluar." Ucapku dan akupun langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Riku POV

"Ya tuhan, kalian lihat kan tadi, akhirnya dia menyatakan cintanya padaku." Teriakku gembira.

"Bagus, karena dia sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu, malam ini kau harus menjadikannya dia milikmu." Kata Nao asal-asalan.

"Ha? Kau gila! Baru saja jadian!" bantahku yang sangat panic, aku tidak mau dicap wanita murahan oleh Nagi Senpai. 

"Tidak apa, aku yakin Nagi Senpai juga menginginkanmu." Kata Nao. 

"Apa benar begitu?" tanyaku ragu."Iya, percaya padaku."

Normal POV

Sepulang sekolah, Nagi menunggu Riku didepan gerbang sekolah, begitu Riku datang, Nagi langsung menggandenganya, Riku merasakan tangan Nagi berkeringat, Riku tersenyum kecil dan menempelkan tubuhnya dilengan Nagi. 

"Senpai, aku senang sekali." Ucap Riku malu-malu.Nagi melihat wajah Riku yang begitu cantik, lalu dia dengan berani langsung mengajak Riku.

"Riku, maukah kau mampir ke apartemenku?" ajak Nagi. Riku melihat kearah Nagi yang mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. ' Ayo bilang iya!' kata batin Riku. "I, iya aku mau."

Mereka pun pergi ke apartmen Nagi yang kosong, begitu sampai disana, Nagi mempersilahkan Riku duduk, dan dia membuatkan minuman untuk Riku.

Riku melihat-lihat ruangan yang begitu rapih itu, bahkan lebih rapih dari kamarnya sendiri."Ini tehnya." Nagi memberikan teh pada Riku. 

Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang hobby dan kesukaan mereka, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir menyambar diluar dan hujan turun. 

"Waah, hujan deras sekali." Ucap Riku. Nagi menghampirinya dan memeluk Riku dari belakang yang sedang melihat hujan. "Bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja?"

Riku terdiam saat mendengar Nagi mengatakan hal itu dibelakangnya, lalu dia mengangguk dan mengambil handphonenya untuk menelepon kerumahnya, dia meminta izin untuk menginap karena hujan deras, dan kelihatannya dia diperbolehkan untuk menginap.

"A, aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Riku gugup.

Lalu Nagi pergi ke kamar mandi, dan Nagi menyiapkan handuk serta baju ganti untuk Riku, begitu Riku keluar, Nagi memberikan handuk dan bajunya untuk Riku, dan giliran Nagi yang mandi.

'B, bagaimana ini, apa benar-benar akan melakukan itu?' pikir Riku panic.

Begitu Nagi keluar, Nagi melihat Riku yang masih memakai handuk berbentuk piyama itu, Nagi memandang Riku dengan tatapan lembut, dan dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menicum bibir Riku yang begitu menggoda. 

Dan menempellah kedua bibir itu. Riku merasakan ciuman Nagi yang begitu lembut, lalu perlahan menjadi ganas, lidah Nagi memaksa Riku untuk membuka mulutnya, dan Riku pun menurutinya, mereka bermain lidah hingga kehabisan nafas. 

Nagi menghentikan kegiatan itu untuk mengambil nafas, lalu Nagi membawa Riku kekamarnya yang gelap itu, dan menutup pintu kamarnya, Riku yang sangat grogi hanya diam tak bersuara, Nagi mencium Riku kembali dan melanjutkan pertarungan lidahnya yang tadi, lidah mereka terus berdansa sampai-sampai Riku tidak bisa menelan ludahnya dan ,menetes di mulutnya, tapi ludah itu berhasil dimasukkan kembali oleh lidah Nagi. 

Hasrat Nagi mulai menaik, dia mendudukkan Riku ditempat tidurnya, dan perlahan membuka handuk berbentuk piyama itu, lalu terekspose lah tubuh Riku yang begitu indah, sambil berciuman, Nagi meraba payudara Riku dengan kedua tangannya, Riku sedikit mengangkat bahunya karena efek dari rabaan Nagi. 

"Ngh..ah~" Riku mendesah dan itu membuat Nagi makin mengganas, dia memindahkan ciumannya, dia menjilati leher Riku dan telinga Riku, dia memainkan lidahnya disana."Ah~ ah~, hmmmnn enak~" desah Riku. Lalu Nagi menurunkan ciumannya lebih bawah, dia menjatuhkan tubuh Riku dikasur dan membuka semua handuk Riku, dia menicum payudara sebelah kanan Riku dan memilin putting sebelah kiri memakai tangannya. 

"Mmm...mmm" Nagi mendesah menikmati payudara wanita itu. "Ngh~ ah~" Riku pun juga mendesah sambil meremas-remas kepala Nagi. Nagi makin menguatkan hisapannya, dia menghisap payudara itu sampai memerah, dan berganti ke payudara yang kiri, sudah puas dengan hisapannya, dia menjilati dan memainkan putting Riku memakai lidahnya.

"Ah~ AAhhh~~ Ngh" Riku mendesah makin hebat. Nagi menurunkan ciumannya keperut Riku dan dia membuka paha Riku lebar-lebar, terlihat Vagina Riku yang sudah basah dan berdenyut-denyut itu, lalu Nagi memegang kedua paha Riku dan mengangkatnya, dia menjulurkan lidahnya ke vagina milik Riku dan menjilatnya pelan-pelan memakai ujung lidahnya."Ah~~ AAHHH~~" Riku mendesah makin hebat. 

"Ngh.. Senpai~~ teruskan" pinta Riku. Nagi tersenyum karena gadis yang dia cintai itu menyukai atraksinya, lalu Nagi memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi dan menggoyang-goyangkan lidahnya didalam vagina Riku. "AAAHHH~~ ENAK SEKALI, SENPAI, ENAAK~~" desah Riku makin kencang dan mengangkat pinggulnya lebih keatas akibat efek goyangan lidah itu. 

Nagi tetap menggoyangkan lidahnya didalam vagina Riku, karena dia menyukai rasanya, sangat manis, dia menjilat, mengemut, dan sedikit mengigit pelan vagina Riku. "N ... NAGI, SEDIKIT LAGI~~ ngh~...AH~~ teruskan." Desah Riku yang otot peurtnya mulai mengejang. Nagi mempercepat goyangan dan memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi ke vagina Riku. "AAAAHHHH~~~ ITACHIIII~~" teriak Riku yang menyemburkan cairan putih kewajah tampan Nagi, Riku telah mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama. 

"Ngh..ah~...ngh..." Riku tetap mendesah menikmati kimaks itu karena Nagi masih saja menjilati vagina Riku memakai ujung lidahnya."Hihii, Nagi hentikan, geli..." ucap Riku tertawa."Kau suka?" Tanya Nagi yang mengelap bibirnya yang basah itu."Ya, sangat suka." Jawab Riku. "Kini giliranmu." Ucap Riku dengan wajah nakalnya. Riku mendorong Nagi, sehingga Nagi berada posisi terlentang. Riku membuka boxer Nagi yang sudah menonjol itu, ketika dia melihat penis Nagi. "Waaaw, besar sekali."

"Hehehehe, ini karena aku terus berlatih dan makan makanan yang sehat." Jawab Nagi.

Riku tersenyum dan mendekati milik Nagi yang besar itu, dia mencium ujungnya dan memainkannya dengan tangannya yang mungil itu.

"Ah~ Riku,Sshh, mmmm." Desah Nagi yang keenakan. Riku tersenyum dan menjilat ujungnya. "Ah~Riku, masukkan dimulutmu." Perintah Nagi. Riku langsung mengulum milik Nagi seperti memakan lollipop, dia melahap semuanya sampai ujung dan memainkan lidahnya didalam, Riku merasakan penis Nagi yang hangat itu, dan dia melingkarkan lidahnya disekitar ujung milik Nagi. 

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~, ya, begitu, kau pintar Riku." Desah Nagi sambil memuji Riku. Lalu Riku mengangkat kepalanya dan menurunkannya lagi, begitu terus untuk memperkeras rangsangan Nagi.

"Ah~~ Riku~ enak sekali..." deasah Nagi yang meremas kepala Riku dan memaju mundurkan kepala Riku memakai tangannya.Tangan Riku tidak diam, dia memijat-mijat kedua bola milik Nagi dan itu membuat Nagi makin cepat mengeluarkan klimaksnya.

"RIKU~~ Ngh...AAAAAAHHH~~" Nagi menyemprotkan klimaksnya dimulut Riku, dan Riku menelan semuanya."Kau suka?" Tanya Riku membalas Nagi. "Hehehe, sangat, tapi permainan belum selesai." Kata Nagi yang langsung membaringkan tubuh Riku. 

"Apa kau siap?" Tanya Nagi yang ingin memasukkan penisnya ke vagina Riku. "Ya, ciumlah aku selagi kau memulainya." Pinta Riku. Nagi mencium mulut Riku dan mendorongkan penisnya ke vagina Riku."Akh...S...sakiiit..." rintih Riku. 

"Maaf, Riku, maaf." Ucap Nagi sambil mencium kening Riku, dia menghentikan kegiatan itu sebentar, sampai Riku memintanya lagi dengan memberi tanda menggoyangkan pinggulnya. "Hehehe, baiklah." Jawab Nagi. 

Nagi memaju mundurkan tubuhnya diatas Riku denga wajah yang sedang menjilati payudara Riku, Riku hanya bsia mendesah dan menjambak-jambak rambut Nagi. "Ngh...ah, ah, ah, ah Nagi, enak sekali." Desah Riku. 

"Hah, ah, ah..kau sempit sekali, tapi justru itulah enaknya." Ucap Nagi sambil mendesah dan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Riku merasa klimaksnya masih lama menggulingkan Nagi kebawah, dia Riku kini berada diatas Nagi dan menungganginya, dia menggenjot Nagi dengan irama yang pas.

"AH~~ Riku~~ teruus..teruskan~~~ jangan berhenti, ah, ah,aaaahh." Desah Nagi. "Tidak akan Nagi, ngh..aah~ ah, ah." Jawab Riku sambil mendesah dan terus menggenjotnya dan itu membua kedua payudara Sakura bergoyang, Nagi yang melihat payudara goyang naik turun segera meremas-remasnya. Setelah 15 menit dengan posisi seperti itu, Nagi merasa vagina Riku makin menyempit dan penisnya makin mengeras, lalu Nagi menggulingkan Riku kembali. 

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau yang membuatku klimaks." Ucap Nagi menggulingkan Riku lalu terus menyodoknya, kali ini lebih keras dan lebih dalam."AAhhhh, yaa, disitu, terus Nagi~~ ngh....sedikit lagi~lebih ce..paaat" pinta Riku. 

"Ok honey." Jawab Nagi, Nagipun mempercepat dorongannya dengan sangat cepat dan kencang. "Ngh~...aaaahhhh, sedikit lagi....aaaaahhhh..." desah Riku. "Riku, aku...~ aaaah~~ mau.." desah Nagi. 

"AAAAHH~~ aahh, ah, ah , ah." Mereka berdua mendesah bersamaan dengan irama maju mundur yang hebat. Sampai pada titik klimaksnya Nagi mendorong tubuh Riku dengan kencang dan dalam. 

"AAAhhhhh~~ NAGIII~ Ngh...~" Riku mengeluarkan klimasknya, dia menutup matanya menikmati rasanya itu. "R-Riku ~~ aaaahhhhh hah...hah...hah..." Nagi sukses mengeluarkan klimaksnya didalam perut Riku, dia menyemprotkan semuanya, dan bisa Riku rasakan semprotan itu didalam perutnya.

Lalu Nagi tetap dengan posisi seperti itu, masih memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan sangat pelan dan lembut."Ngh..ah~ enak sekali Nagi." Desah Riku. Nagi mempercepat genjotannya lagi, dan itu membuat mereka klimask ke 3 kalinya."AAAHHHH~...." Teriak mereka berdua, lalu Nagi tergeletak disamping Riku.

"Hah, hah, hah...lelah sekali." Ucap Nagi memejamkan matanya sambil memegang payudara Riku dan meremas remasnya dengan pelan. Riku merasakan hormonnya naik lagi ketika Nagi meremas-remas dadanya, dengan melihat kondisi Nagi yang sudah kelelahan, Riku melakukannya sendiri memakai jarinya.

"Ngh...ah.." Riku mendesah, Nagi yang mendengar Riku masih mendesah membuka matanya, dan menghentikan kegiatan Riku, dan menggantikan jari Riku memakai jarinya, sambil tiduran disamping Riku, Nagi mengocok-ngocok vagina Riku.

"Ahh~~ yees!..aahh...aaaaahhhh~~" Riku klimaks ke 4 kalinya, Nagi mencabut jarinyanya dan menjilat hasil klimaks Riku. "Sudah puas?" Tanya Nagi. "Ng, terima kasih." Ucap Riku mencium Nagi. "Nagi." Panggil Riku.

"Ya?"

"Kita lupa memakai pengaman." Kata Riku yang kaget "Sudahlah, kau tinggal menjadi istriku saja, masalah beres kan?" kata Nagi yang mengentengkan. "Hihihii." Baiklah

(///•\\\\\\)


	4. Sougo X Fem! Riku

Pagi begitu cerah. Sinar matahari terasa menusuk-nusuk mata seorang pemuda rambut pirang yang masih terlelap, atau pura-pura terlelap. Sedikit banyak, ia terganggu. 

Safir merahnya keluar dari persembunyiannya, menantang ultra violet yang menyorot di ufuk barat."setengah tujuh, hmmh". Kedua tangannya diregangkan. Menguap. Tidak salah kan? Ingat ia baru bangun tidur.Ia bangun, oh tidak. Tangannya hanya meraih sebuah benda batang. 2 message received, 3 missed calls. Ia segera menekan tombol "yes".Ia mendesah pelan, 'Riku , map-ku yang warnanya kuning tertinggal di rumahmu, bias tolong antarkan ke sini?' Ia beralih ke pesan yang kedua, 'bisa tidak?'

Matanya membulat seketika, "gawat Sougo san pasti marah, hmmh".Setelah ia lihat missed calls list ternyata semuanya dari seseorang yang sangat ia sesali tidak mengangkat telponnya. Secepat kilat ia tekan tombol 'call'.

"apa?" nada pembuka yang kurang ramah terdengar di sebrang sana. Si merah berfikir sejenak, "Hmmh.. Sougo san, yang malam maaf. A-aku tidur jam tujuh malam tadi, soalnya ya kau tau, menjadi seorang leader dari klub kesenian itu bukan hal mudah. Lagipula sekolah akan mengadakan pentas seni minggu depan. Aku harus bekerja ekstra, hmmh".

"Omong kosong".

Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, kembal berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau aku antar sekarang?"."Tidak usah. Calon klien-ku sudah pulang. Nanti malam biar aku bawa ke rumahmu. Sekarang aku ada rapat".Tuuut. Tanpa peringatan orang di sebrang menutup panggilan. Ia beranjak dari ranjang besarnya. Menuju ke kamar mandi

...

"Jadi begitu ya?" ujar seorang gadis manis berambut keunguan. "Kau harusnya kan sudah mengerti bagaimana sifat Sougo san. Dia itu, selain emosian, sebenarnya peduli padamu. Ya, laki-laki memang kadang membuat kita bingung apa yang mereka mau".

Riku mengerutkan dahi, sebelum menyorot tajam mata gadis di depannya, "Hei apa maksudmu 'kita'? aku kan bukan gadis sepertimu, Kanon. Menyebalkan!".Si gadis tersenyum manis, "Hehe maaf!"."Apanya yang lucu, hmmh?".

"Jadi begini, kau harus paham perasaan mereka yang mempunyai tingkat emosi di atas rata-rata. Sougo san gagal kontrak karna map-nya tidak ada padanya, ya bukankah itu hal yang kurang menyenangkan? Menurutku kau harus cari cara bagaimana meluluhkan hatinya" ucap Kanon menerangkan.

Riku mengangguk setuju, "Bagaimana caranya?"."Kalau Kenn sedang stress begitu biasanya aku buatkan sesuatu yang special untuknya, dia amat suka Sukiyaki. Ya Riku sudah beranjak. Ia meninggalkan sahabat curhatnya itu tanpa permisi. Hanya menyisakan Kanon yang geleng-geleng kepala.

...

"Sial ! ! ! Aku lupa.. aku kan tidak punya uang. Coba tadi aku tidak terburu-buru pulang, mungkin aku bisa pinjam uangnya Kanon" sungut Riku.

Sekarang tanganya sibuk mengacak-acak isi kulkas. Malang baginya yang ada hanya berbagai macam buah-buahan, es batu, dan susu.

"humph, apa aku buat es krim saja? Strawberry ice cream, orange, atau blueberry? Sepertinya blueberry kedengaran menarik, hmmh" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

...

Ting tung !

Suara bel memecah lamunan Riku. Ia tersenyum. "Sebentar!" teriakya.

Riku segera membuka pintu. Dan tepat seperti yang ia harapkan. Seorang pemuda berambut ungu pucat dengan tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Oops, jangan salah, yang jadi seme itu dia yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Aku sudah tunggu dari tadi" kata Riku merendahkan suaranya. "Kau lapar, Sougo san?", "Tidak. Terima kasih" jawab si pemuda bermata ungu yang dipanggil Sougo san . Ia lalu meninggalkan Riku yang terpaku di mulut pintu.

Bukannya lancang, namun Sougo memang sudah menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumahnya. Dan Riku sendiri terpaku di depan pintu bukan juga karena kelancangan Sougo, ia begitu kurang suka nada dingin yang dikeluarkan Sougo. Ia sudah tiga tahun bersama dengan Sougo namun tidak juga terbiasa dengan sifat dingin Sougo. Ia hanya bisa mengekor Sougo dan menggerutu dalam hati.

Tiba di kamar Riku, Sougo segera meraih sebuah map warna kuning yang memang ia tuju."Sougo san, sebentar ya, aku tinggal dulu" ujar Riku.

Tidak berapa lama, Riku masuk kembali ke kamar sedangkan Sougo beranjak ke luar."Sougo san, mau ke mana?". "Pulang" balas Sougo. "Tunggu. Tadi aku buat ini untuk Sougo san".

Sougo melihat sesuatu di tangan Riku. Sebuah mangkok mungil berisikan, "Es krim?"."Iya. Special untuk Sougo san". Riku tersenyum ceria."Buatanmu?"Riku mengangguk, "Coba Sougo san".

Si rambut ungu pucat mendengus, "Bodoh, malam ini sedang hujan gerimis. Kau memberiku es krim? Kau ingin aku sakit?".

Mata biru merah membelalak. Kaget. Kesal. Menyesal. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu"."Apa tujuanmu memberiku es krim?" bentak Sougo.

Menunduk sedih. Ingin menangis tapi ingat harga diri. Ia seorang wanita tangguh. Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan antara sedih dan amarah. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kalau aku tidak peduli padamu, aku tidak hanya akan membutmu sakit. Kenapa tidak aku buat kau mati sekalian?".

"Jadi kau ingin aku mati?" pemuda rambut ungu pucat dengan nada dingin. Riku tersenyum melecehkan, "Aaku hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu yang bersifat manis untuk wajahmu yang selalu kelihata masam padaku. Aku ingin hubungan kita yang sedikit merenggang ini kembali seperti dulu. Hanya itu. Tapi kau berpikir jahat pada niat baikku"."I-itu.." gagap Sougo.

'Kenapa? Bahkan kau pasti memikirkan kebohongan dalam kejujuranku ini kan?" ia memberanikan untuk menyorot tajam mata Sougo. "Sudah. Sini kembalikan es krimnya".Tubuh jangkung itu mendekati si ungu pucat, "Kau mau ini?".

Riku mundur selangkah, melihat tampang Sougo ia bergidik satu tamparan pasti melekat di pipinya.

Tanpa disangka yang di lakukan Sougo adalah memasukkan sesendok es krim ke mulut Riku."Hmmph".

Pemuda Osaka itu lalu membungkam mulut Riku dengan bibirnya yang lembut. Riku yang kaget malah membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sougo memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Riku. Ia benar-benar tidak bias melakukan apapun dan bembiarkan Sougo mendominasi permainan.

Pemuda Osaka pun menikmati dominasinya. Lidahnya menari-nari dan mengecap rasa es krim blueberry yang ada di mulut Riku. Rasa asam manis buah blueberry, terasa begitu nikmat. Tangannya menyusup di balik t-shirt orange Riku. Memainkan benda mungil di dada gadis yang tengah diciumnya.

Tidak lama, ia menyudahi ciumannya. Hanya untuk memebersihkan es krim di luar mulut Riku yang tercecer."Sougo san, apa yang kau lakukan, hmmh?" Tanya Riku setelah berhasil mendorong Sougo."Aku menghargaimu yang sudah susah payah membuat es krim untukku". Riku mengerutkan alis tanda tidak mengerti akan perkataan Sougo. "Tapi kau harus menghangatkanku, sambil menikmati es krim yang dingin ini".

Si ungu pucat merah mulai t-shirt yang dikenakan Riku hingga menyisakan bra yang dikenakan Riku kemudian ia membuka pengait bra tersebut membuat Riku half naked dan mendorongnya ke kasur empuk king size itu. Lalu menjatuhkan sesendok es krim ke puting gadis berkulit kecoklatan itu. Seketika gadis bermata crimson itupun mengerang karena sesuatu yang amat dingin menimpa dirinya. Namun sensasi berikutnya begitu mengejutkan. Lidah hangat Sougo menyapu putingnya yang hampir membeku."Ahh.. dingin Sougo san.." saat pemuda Osaka itu menjatuhkan sesendok es krim lagi ke leher jenjang milik Riku.

Sougo mengecup bibir Riku pelan, "Kau diam saja aku akan memberikanmu sensasi hangat –bahkan panas- di antara dingin yang menerpa".

Benar saja, leher itu diserang olehnya. Dijilatinya leher itu, dicium lalu dihisapnya. Beberapa tanda kemerahan terpampang jelas di leher Riku, sebentar Sougo memperhatikannya. Benar-benar karya seni yang indah.

Rupanya Riku sudah tidak nyaman dengan celananya, maka si ungu pucat pun dengan senang hati membukanya. Bahkan ia pun sempat membuka baju dan juga celananya. Membuat kedudukan sama, hanya menyisakan boxer saja. Ia memendang tubuh yang terbaring di atas kasur. Menunggu sentuhan berikutnya. Wajah kemerahan, rambut merah pendek yang tak beraturan. Pemandangan yang sangat eksotik.

Disuapinya sesendok es krim lagi ke mulut Riku. Sedangkan yang disuapi memang menginginkannya, ia sudah tau apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda berambut ungu pucat itu. Benar saja, ia langsung di tindih. Mulut si rambut merah pun kembali di bungkam. Menikmati es krim dari mulut Riku, telah menjadi obat perangsang yang amat kuat untuk Sougo. 

Masih dalam ciumannya, ia menggesek-gesekkan miliknya ke vagina milik Riku yang sudah sama-sama menegang itu. Sensasi nikmat pun menjalari keduanya. Riku tidak diam, ia pun meremas bagian belakang Sasori dan mendorongnya agar lebih keras menyentuh vaginanya yang sama-sama masih menggunakan boxer. "Nnnhhhh Sou san, cepat lakukan. Hisap punyaku, aku tidak tahan, aaahhhhh" desah Riku. Sougo tidak mendengarkan perkataan Riku. Ia malah membubuhkan es krim itu ke puting Riku. 

Tepat di atas dua benda kecil yang –juga- sudah menegang. Lalu dijilatinya benda itu. Riku mengerang nikmat saat Sougo menghisapnya bahkan sesekali menggigiti benda kecil itu. Di luar itu, tangannya menyusup ke balik boxer Riku dan meraih sesuatu yang bisa membuat Riku melupakan tempat dimana ia berpijak.

"Ngghhhh" erang si rambut merah saat dominan-nya mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke keluar masuk. Ia menggelinjang saat sang dominan mempercepat gerakannya. Dan semakin cepat, hingga ada yang ingin meledak di dalam dirinya.

"Iie, tidak secepat itu Rii chan". Sougo lalu kembali mengambil sesendok es krim dan menjatuhkannya di vagina milik Riku yang sudah sangat basah. Membuat tubuh partner bercintanya itu bergetar hebat karena dingin yang menerpa tepat di atas alat vitalnya.

"Sou san dingin, ayo cepathhhh...". Sougo merunduk. Dikecupnya vagina Riku tersebut. Lidahnya ia julurkan dan mulai menikmati es krim blueberry di permukaan yang paling ia sukai. Tidak cukup sampai disitu ia pun memasukkannya ke dalam mulut hangat miliknya.

"Ssshhhhh" si rambut merah kembali mendesah. Ia sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya. Sedangkan kekasih tercintanya berusaha memasukkan vagina milik Riku sedalam mungkin ke mulutnya. 

Mata crimson itu terpejam menikmati perbuatan Sougo . Ia meremas rambut Sougo dan menggerakkan pinggulnya, dengan tujuan Sougo bisa memasukkan vagina miliknya lebih dalam lagi. Sekali hentak, mata Riku langsung terbelalak, ia mencapai klimaksnya. Itu membuat Sougo sedikit tersedak. Tapi tidak masalah bagi si rambut ungu pucat, ia segera menelan cairan kental itu.

Sougo kembali memainkan mainan kesayangannya –yang baru saja selesai dimainkan olehnya- itu, membuat benda itu kembali menegang. Lalu menindih tubuh di bawahnya dan menunduk untuk kembali menciumnya. Ia melumuri tiga jarinya lalu memasukkan dua jari sekaligus ke bagian tersembunyi di bagian tubuh Riku. 

Riku menjerit tertahan. Mereka sering 'melakukannya' namun rasa sakit itu selalu saja muncul. Sampai jari ketiga, lalu Sougo melepaskannya. Si pemuda Osaka mengangkat kedua kaki Riku ke pundaknya, ia lalu mempersiapkan miliknuya di depan Riku. 

"sa... sakit Sou san ...".Bagian tersembunyi Riku seperti dikoyak, ia mencakar punggung kekasihnya itu. Si merah pun meraih kepala Sougo nya, dan menyuruhnya segera mengalihkan rasa sakit di bawah sana dengan menciumnya. 

Mengerti, Sougo pun mengecup Riku dan mengganti kecupan itu dengan ciuman liar yang panas. Perlahan Sougo memasukkan miliknya lagi, hingga mata Riku menutup menahan sakit, sampai akhirnya tertanam sempurna.

Mata crimson itu kembali bersinar, Riku membuka matanya seraya mengangguk, tanda untuk Sougo agar segera bergerak. Sougo pun mulai membuat gerakan. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya sebagian lalu menghentakkannya ke lubang Riku sekaligus. Riku mendesah dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Ia merasa akan klimaks saat itu juga namun sougo memperlambat gerakannya. Sougo kembali mempercepat tempo gerakannya. 

Itu membuat Riku hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah. Kakinya ia lingkarkan di pinggul sang dominan. Ia membantu Sougo menghentakkan milik Sougo jauh ke dalam dirinya.

"Mmmmhhhh.. Sou san aku tidak tahan, lepaskan tanganmu.. annnhhhh" perintah Riku, "Sebentar. Ughhhh, aku juga mau keluar.." Dan di hentakkan berikutnya, mereka mengeluarkan sari-sari cinta mereka. Sougo di dalam tubuh Riku . Sedangkan Riku di area vital mereka. Kedua tubuh itu pun saling memisahkan diri, peluh menghiasi kedua tubuh kelelahan itu. Riku tersenyum puas, sedangkan si rambut ungu pucat hanya tersenyum simpul. Keduanya pun tidur berdampingan, tak lupa diiringi dengan kecupan sayang dari Sougo.


	5. 1. Tenn x Fem! Riku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fyi ... ini nanase twins disini ga twins yak ... jangan tanya selisih berapa tahun ...

Gadis sma dengan seragam SMA berlari keluar ruangan begitu mendengar suara bell berbunyi, tak memperdulikan teriakan teman temannya yang menanyakan kemana ia saat ini. Dengan senyuma lebar tepatri di mukanya, dia berlari dengan segera menuruni anak tangga tanpa memperhatikan jalannya.

Di depan gerbang terdapat mobil yang sudah sangat ia kenali, dengan segera dia berlari dan mendekati seseorang yang sudah menunggunya disamping pintu.

"Non .. Jangan berlari .. Nanti bisa jatuh" ucap pria paruh baya yang berdiri di samping mobil dengan setelan jas rapinya.

"Ayo Pak! kita ke kantor Kakak" ucap gadis itu bersemangat sambil membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya itu. Sedangkan pria paruh baya itu hanya menghela napas sambil geleng geleng melihat kelakuan nona mudanya itu.

Sesampainya mereka di kantor. Gadis itu mengeluarkan baju bagian bawahnya dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu mengurai rambut merahnya. Dengan girang, ia turun dari mobil dan bergegas menuju lift khusus CEO.

Setelah sampai diruang paling atas, ia tersenyum lebar dan melangkahkan kaki nya cepat cepat begitu ia melihat pintu kayu besar yang terbuat dari kayu pilihan dengan ukiran didalamnya.

"Ah ... Nona Riku" panggil seorang wanita dengan pakaian kantor begitu ketat di badannya. Gadis yang awalnya tersenyum cerah mulai jengah atas kehadiran wanita itu. Sembari memutar bola matanya, ia berbalik dengan bibir yang dilengkungkan kebawah.

"apa?" Tanya Riku malas.

"anda ingin kemana?" Tanya perempuan itu

"keruang kakak .. Apa lagi?" Balas Riku

"ah, Tuan Tenn sedang sibuk" Ucap wanita yang tiak lain adalah sekertaris kakaknya itu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Riku

"Beliau harus menandatangani berkas berkas" Ucap skertaris itu.

Jengah, Riku segera berjalan menuju pintu ruangan tersebut dengan wajah kesal. Dengan kesal ia membuka pintu besar itu dengan kasar, membuat orang di dalamya terkejut.

"Tidak bisakah ketuk pintu dulu?!" ucap seseorang yang duduk di balik meja besar di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Nii chan!" panggil Riku yang masih berdiri didepan pintu tersebut.

"Ah ... Riku" Ucap laki laki itu yang tak lain adalah Tenn. Kakak Riku.

"Uhh ... nii chann ... hiks ..." ucapan Riku tersendat karena matanya sudah berkaca kaca.

Gawat. Dengan segera Tenn berjalan menuju Riku lalu menggendongnya bak pengantin dan menutup pintu tak lupa ia menguncinya.

"Uhhh ... Nii chan ... jahat ... " Ucap Riku sambal memukul dada Tenn.

Tenn duduk di kursinya tadi sambil mengelus pungggung Riku. Riku masih menangis senggukan. Setelah menangis, Tenn menarik kepala Riku dari dadanya lalu menatap sebentar setelah itu ia mencium Riku.

Awalnya hanya lumatan di bibir, tapi tiba tiba Riku membuka mulutnya, membuat Tenn dengan sigap memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Riku, bermain dengan lidah Riku, mengabsen setiap inci mulut Riku, menekan tengkuk Riku untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Engghhh" satu desahan keluar dari mulut Riku kala Tenn semakin liar menciumnya.

"Engghh... Haahh ... Haaa ... Tenn nii" Riku menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya, pacsa ciuman tersebut Riku menatap Tenn dengan tajam.

"Kamu kenapa? Riku?" Tanya Tenn.

"Uh ... Aku benci sekertaris Tenn nii!!" Ucap Riku sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tenn.

"Dia membuat mood Riku buruk Tenn nii!" Ucap Riku. Kemudian Tenn terlihat membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil ponselnya yang kembar dengan adiknya.

"Kenn, bereskan Kayla, jual dia di pasar gelap. Dan cepat carikan aku sekertaris baru" Ucap Tenn lalu menutup sambungan telfon tersebut tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seseorag di sebrang sana.

"Sudah? Apa lagi? Adikku yang manis" ucap Tenn sembari meremas payudara Riku dengan pelan.

"Uhhh .. Nii chan!! Riku ingin Tenn nii?" ucap Riku sambil memainkan ujung jas yang di pakai Tenn.

"Nii chan milikmu" ucap Tenn sambil melepaskan seragam Riku. Dan, Tenn juga membuka pakaian dalam yang dikenakan Riku, membuat sang adik half naked.

"Bagaimana kalau tutup mata?" tanya Tenn sambil memasangkan dasi di mata Riku untuk menutupi mata Riku.

"Uhh ... Tenn nii gelap"

Tenn dengan tangan satnya dia membereskan mejanya dan membaringkan Riku di mejanya. Dengan sekali tarik, rok berserta celana dalamnya ia lepas sekaligus.

"Uhh ... Tenn nii ... samui yo" Ucap Riku.

"Sabar imouto sayang" Ucap Tenn lalu mengoleskan tangannya dengan lubricant dan memasukkannya kedalam vagina Riku.

"Akhh .. Haa .. Tenn nii" desahan Riku keluar begitu Tenn memasukkan jarinya kedalam liang Riku.

Tenn memutar mutakan jarinya lalu menambahkan jarinya lagi kedalam, tangan yang satunya ia memplintir klirotis Riku dan membuat pola menggunting di dalam vagina Riku hingga sang empu mendesah keras.

"Akkhh ... Haah .. Tenn ... Nii" desahan Riku mengalun merdu di ruangan Tenn.

"AHH!! NII CHAN!" teriak Riku kala Tenn berhasil menemukan titik nikmatnya. Dengan cepat Tenn menumbuk titik itu terus menerus, membua Riku terbang melayang merasakan nikmatnya jari lentik Tenn.

"Akhh ... haaa ... Nii ... lebih ... dalam ... Mmhhh ... Haaaahhh ... Aaaahhhh" desahannya tetap mengalun. Namun Tenn dengan cepat mengeluarkan jarinya yang membuat Riku merasakan angin dingin yang masuk ke liang vaginanya.

"Akhh" desah Riku mengalun kala Tenn memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina basah Riku.

"akkhh ... Nii chan ... penuhhhh" desahannya keluar kala penis Tenn masuk sepenuhnya kedalam vagina Riku.

"Uh ... kau masih saja sempit ya Riku" ucap Tenn merasakan penisnya di pijat dan di cekik bersamaan, tapi itu sangat nikmat. Tenn memaju mundurkan penisnya, ia mencium leher Riku sampai dengan puting pink Riku, ia memberikan tanda kemerahan hamper berwarna ungu di kulit putih Riku.

"Aaakhh ... Haa ... Tenn nii ... Teruss ... nii ... aaahhh" desahannya tak berhenti keluar, seiring hentakan yang mengenai titik nikmatnya semakin kencang pula desahan Riku. Ruangan tersebut penuh dengan suara desahan Riku, untungnya ruangan tersebut kedap suara.

"Akkhh ... Riku ... ingin ... keluarrr Tenn niii ... akkhh ... aaahhh" desahan Riku semakin kencang kala ia mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Melihat Riku tak berdaya di bawahnya membuat Renn semakin bersemangat menggempur vagina Riku, dengan sangat ceoat dan dalam, tak membiarkan Riku istirahat.

"Aakkhhh ... Haaahh ... Aaaaaahhhh ... uhh .. mmmnn ... Tenn niii ... Tenn niii.." desahnya kembali mengalun hingga Tenn keluar di dalam dan Riku keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dan, mereka terus melakukannya sampai malam.


	6. Tenn x Fem!Riku 1

"Akhh... Te - Tenn nii ... hmmmmm" desahan Riku terdengar dari kamar di Tenn.

"Akhh!!! " desahannya mengencang kala seseorang yang berada di tengah tengah kakinya memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam hole.

"Hmmmm.. Mmhh... Nii ... Haaaahh... " desahannya terdengar sangat merdu.

"Akkh!!!!!! Haaaahhhh!!!! Mmmhh!! " desahan semakin kencang kala ujung jari Tenn itu mengenai prostat miliknya.

"Aaakkhh.. Lagiiihh... Mmhhh.. Hhhmm" desahan Riku terus mengalun Indah.

"Akkhh.. Mauu-mauu... Cumm..... Mhhh.. Aaahhhh.. Haaaahh.... Tenn nii ... Akkhh" desahannya sambil memejamkan matanya dan tak lupa tangannya yg meremas rambut Tenn.

"Sudah mau keluar? " tanya Tenn sambil memasukkan jari kedua dan membuat pola menggunting di vagina Riku.

"Aakhh!!! Mmhhhh!!!! Haaahh!!! Niii!!" desah gadis yg berada berbaring di hadapan Tenn.

"Kenapa kamu sangat sexy Riku?" tanya Tenn sambil berbisik di telinga Riku. Bisikan Tenn terdengar sangat sexy untuk Riku.

"Aakkhhh.. Haaahh... Cum.... Cum.. Mmmmhh... Haaahhh" desah Riku sambil meremas kuat sprei kasur hingga kusut.

"Aakhh!!! Mmmhh... Tenn nii .... Haaahh.. Aahhh.. Cukup.. Cukup.. Hhhaa.. Mmhh" desah Riku kala jari yg berada di dalam holenya berpindah ke klirotisnya dan memainkannya sambil sesekali menusuk vagina basah Riku.

"Apa nikmat? " tanya Tenn pada Riku.

"Mhhh.... Hhmmm" dengan segera Riku manarik leher Tenn dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan ciuman panas yg menuntut.

"Mmhhh!!!! Hhhmmmm!!! Mmhhh ... mmmmmmhhhh" desahan Riku semakin terdengar kata Tenn mempercepat tempo tusukannya pada vagina Riku.

"Haaah.. Haaahh... Haaahhh" deru nafas Riku terdengar tak beraturan.

"Apa kita perlu beristirahat ?" tanya Tenn sambil membersihkan tangannya.

"Haahh... Hhaaaah.. Haaah" sambil sedikit ngos-ngosan, Riku menarik Tenn berbaring dan Riku duduk di perut milik Tenn yg masih menggunakan kemeja hitamnya.

"Tidak! Kau... Harus merasakannya juga." ucap Rikh sambil menurunkan tubuhnya mencium bibir Tenn.

"Mmhhh... Hmmm" sambil berciuman, pantat sexy Riku bergoyang turun dan menggesek gundukan di balik celana kalin milik Tenn.

"Sejak kapan kamu belajar nakal?" tanya Tenn dengan suara bass nya membuat tubuh Riku semakin panas.

"Aakhh... Mmh.. " desahan Riku keluar kala Tenn melepaskan ciuman mereka dan beralih mencium leher Tenn, memberikan kiss mark di sana.

"Mmhh.. " desahannya keluar kala Riku dengan sengaja menekan pantat sexy nya di gundukan milik Tenn, ini nikmat.

Tangan Riku bekerja membuka kemeja hitam Tenn dan bibirnya masih sibuk membuat kiss mark di mana mana.

"Bisa kita langsung ke intinya? " tanya Tenn karena merasa bahwa penisnya ingin segera merasakan hangatnya vagina sempit Riku.

"Sangat tidak sabaran" ucap Riku sambil berdiri mengambil pelumas dan Tenn melepas celananya sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya. Kini mereka berdua sama sama naked .

"Aku akan mulai" ucap Tenn sambil melumasi penisnya dengan pelumas dan tak lupa mendorong kaki Riku menempel hingga dada.

"Kau bisa mencakarku bila sakit" ucap Tenn sambil meletakkan kedua tangan Riku di lehernya.

"Akkhhh!!! " erangan kesakitan terdengar jelas saat Tenn memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Riku dalam sekali hentakan.

"Uhhh... Mmmmhh... Haaahh... Sa-sakit" ucap Riku sambil mengeluarkan air mata, tubuhnya terasa terbelah menjadi dua.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Tenn lalu mencium bibir Riku.

"Aku akan menggerakkan nya" ucap Tenn sambil menatap wajah Riku yang hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Akkhh... Mmhhh.. Hhhmmm... Aaakkhhh... Ssshh" desahan yg awalnya bercampur dengan erangan kesakitan kini menjadi erangan kenikmatan yg sangat erotis.

"Baiklah... Hhaaahh" ucap Tenn sambil mempercepat tusukan penisnya ke dalam vagiba Riku dan menekannya cukup dalam.

"Aakkhh!!! Di situ!!! Mmhh" ucap Riku kala penis Tenn mengenai Prostatnya. Itu sangat terasa nikmat.

"Aakhh.. Hhhaaaah... Mmhhh.... Hhhaa... Tenn nii... Mmh... Sshh" ucap Riku sambil mengerang kenikmatan.

"Akkhh... Haahh.. Lagihhh.. Mmmhh... Haaahh... Ssahhh" desahan Riku sangat erotis membuat Tenn semakin menggila.

"Kamu membuatku candu Imouto... Sshh" ucap Tenn di sela sela leher Riku.

"Aakhh.... Mmhhh... Tenn nii ... " nama Tenn terus di sebut di antara desahan ternikmat milik Riku.

"Aku mencintaimu Riku." ucap Tenn sambil menusuk lebih dalam, di dalam vagina Riku terasa hangat dan nikmat. Ini membuatnya gila

"Aku juga mencintaimu Tenn nii" ucap Riku sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Tenn.

Tenn membawa Riku kedalam ciuman panas mereka. Hingga tak lama Riku mencapai klimaksnya.

"Aakhh.. Cum.... Tenn nii!!!! " klimasknya begitu dasyat. Tenn masih menusuknya hingga beberapa tusukan Tenn memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Aakkhh.. Tenn nii !!! " ucap Riku sambil mendesah nikmat.


	7. Tenn x Fem! Riku part 1

"Anghhhh!! Tenn niii!? Please." desahan lirih yang terdengar frustasi mengalun indah dari balik pohon besar di belakan sekolah ternama, Zero High School.

"Ini hukumanmu karena berselingkuh Imouto" balas suara lain yang ada di sana, seorang pemuda pink(?) melihat sang adik yang hanya dapat memejamkan matanya nikmat sementara suatu benda panjang replika penis tengah bergetar dengan kecepatan maksimal di dalam vaginanya.

"Niiii .. Akkhh!! Ha.." desis gadis dengan surai merah itu lagi, jambang dan poninya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat erotis saat prostatnya lagi-lagi tertumbuk oleh vibrator yang terus bergetar.

Nanase Riku, idola sekolah dengan otak jenius yang di kagumi seantreo sekolah kini pasrah akan dominasi sang kakak kembar, Nanase Tenn.

'Hukuman' ini berawal dari saat istirahan pertama tadi berlangsung, Tenn yang saat itu berniat kekamar mandi malah tak sengaja melihat kembarannya ini berciuman dengan pemuda bersurai dongker membuat ia geram dan akhirnya menarik sang adik tercinta kebelakang sekolah yang sepi dan jarang sekali ada yg mau datang kesana.

"S-sakitt.. Aakkkhhh.." pekik Riku mengernyitkan dahinya, lagi-lagi Orgasme kering. Dari 15 menit setelah bel masuk Berbunyi Tenn sama sekali tidak mau melepas penahan dari vagina Riku yang seolah ingin meledak.

Jangan tanya bagaimana Tenn bisa membawa sex toys ke sekolah, siapa yang tau isi otak licik dari pemuda tampan ini ??

Tenn menyeringai, menikmati ekspresi Riku yang membuat libidonya terus terpacu. Bagaimana mata crimson itu menatapnya dengan sayu, lelehan salifa yang menuruni dagu lancip itu dan jangan lupakan desahan-desahan menggoda yang seolah menariknya untuk 'Mengoyak' tubuh putih itu.

"Henghh!! Nii-chan.. Please Fuck Me.." desah Riku tertahan, ia tidak ingin benda aneh yang bergetar ini di dalam tubuhnya, ia ingin benda tegak mengacung yang ada di selangkang Tenn, benda panjang dan gemuk yang terasa berdenyut saat ia mententuhnya.

Memikirkan penis Tenn membuat tubuhnya merespon dengan sentuhan-sentuhan listrik statis tak terlihat. Ingin sekali ia membuka celana bahan yang di pakai Tenn kalau perlu merobeknya, menyentuh benda besar di dalamnya dan menusukkan benda panjang yang akan membuatnya nikmat itu ke dalam vaginanya, menggantikan benda tak berguna yang kalah nikmat dengan milik Tenn.

Namun sayang seribu sayang, tangannya yang terikat kebelakang dan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lemas, hingga sulit di gerakkan membuat pikiran 'Indah' itu tak bisa dia laksanakan.

"Ukhh.. Ah!! Nii- Engghh.. Chan.." desah Riku tertahan, ia memandang Tenn frustasi. Kandung kemih(?) terasa begitu sakit hingga ia ingin mati rasanya. Orgasme kering yang berkali-kali menerpanya membuat semen berkumpul di dalam vaginanya. Menunggu ingin di keluarkan.

"Kau ingin keluar cantik ??" tanya Tenn sexy, memainkan clirotis Riku yang terasa begitu basah. Riku mengangguk memandang Tenn dengan crimson-nya yang tertutup kabut.

"Kalau begitu coba buat aku keluar dengan bibir mungilmu ini, setelah itu baru aku akan melepasmu" bisik Tenn seduktif tepat di telinga Riku, membuat sang adil bergidik.


	8. Tenn x Fem! Riku part 2

"Enghh.. Akhh.." desah Tenn, setelah Riku melepas ikatan di tanggannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Riku berjongkok di depan Tenn yang masih berseragam lengkap, berbeda dengan dirinya yang kini telanjang bulat.

Riku membuka resleting celana Tenn tergesa sebelum mengeluarkan batang besar yang setengah menegang di dalamnya.

'Glup' Riku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Setengah menegang saja sudah sebesar ini apa lagi jika full ereksi, wajah Riku memerah membayangkan hal itu.

"Esshhh.. Kau hebat Riku.." lenguh Tenn saat Rikh memasukkan penis gemuk itu dalam mulutnya.

Riku menggerakkan lidahnya menjilati batang ereksi yang kini makin membesar di mulutnya. Seperempat bagian yang tidak muat di mulutnya ia oral dengan tangannya yang mengganggur.

"Enghh.. Ohogkk.." Riku tersedak liurnya sendiri saat ia merasakan vibrator bergetar di vagina nya di gerakkan keluar masuk. Memberi gesekan yang lebih untuk ia rasakan.

"Tenanglah cantik, biarkan aku yang mengurus di bawah sini." bisik Tenn sexy, menciumi dan membuat banyak kissmark di punggung putih Riku yang membuat Riku geli dan sesekali menggeliat.

"Enghh.. Hhmmpp.. Hppmm.." Riku terus mengulum batang ereksi itu, mengurut twin ball Tenn membuat sang pirang melenguh dalam sentuhannya.

"Ssshhhh.. Terus Riku.. Akhh.." desah Tenn tertahan, ia memainkan clirotis yang terasa amat basah membuat Riku melenguh. Perut Tenn terasa bergejolak. Penisnya berdenyut di dalam mulut Riku.

Merasakan kedutan itu tentu saja Riku tidak menyia-nyiakannya. ia mempercepat kulumannya di batang besar itu. Dan sesekali menyedotnya seolah menyedot es lewat sedotannya. Tenn mengerang seksi.

"Akhh.. Aku hampir sampai.." desis Tenn nikmat, perutnya melilit. Tatapan mata sayu Riku benar-benar membuat Tenn bergairah.

Dengan tidak sabaran Tenn menyodok mulut Riku dengan brutal membuat sang idola Nanase ini mendelik ingin muntah.

"Ghookkgg.. Tenn- hmmppphhh.." Riku merasakan ujung kejantanan Tenn bahkan menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya, Riku memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati sifat bar-bar sang kakak.

"Akkkhhhh..." desahan Tenn memenuhi taman sepi itu. Sperma menyembur keras dari kejantanan besar itu, tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang di berikan mulut Riku.

Sementara itu Riku harus bersusah payah menelan cairan putih kental itu. karena terlalu banyak sampai beberapa keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya.

'Plop' Tenn mencabut kejantannanya dari mulut Riku, membuat Riku terduduk kelelahan dengan mulut penuh cairan sperma.

"Tenn niii .." desis Riku saat masih merasakan getaran di prostatnya oleh vibrator dan juga nyeri di vaginanya karena tak bisa keluar. Tenn menyeringai.

"Baiklah cantik, ambil hadiahmu.." ucap Tenn menggoda, tangannya dengan perlahan melepaskan penahah(?) dari vagina Riku.

"Aaaaaaaakkkkkhhhhhh.." desah Riku keras tak tertahankan, sepermanya meluncur mulus dari vaginanya yang terus berdenyut menyemprotkan sperma dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. semen putih itu pun berceceran di rumput di bawah pohon besar itu.

"Tenn niiii.. tidak- akkhhh.. bisa ber- hentihhh.." desah Riku tersendak, tangannya menggapai vaginanya yang masih saja mengeluarkan sperma berniat menghentikan kucuran kental itu.

Tenn pun mengabadikan momen itu, jika sewaktu waktu bisa untuk menggoda Riku.


	9. Tenn x Fem! Riku part 13

"Enghhh.. ahh.." bukannya berhenti keluar, vagina Riku malah bergetar hebat menerima sentuhan dari tangan sang empunya, Wow.. sensitif ehh..

Tenn menyeringai, menikmati ekspresi tersiksa sekaligus nikmat dari adik kembarnya ini. Saat ini Riku terlihat begitu menarik dan juga begitu.. menggairahkan.

Dalam sekejap nafsunya kembali bergejolak meningkat tinggi hingga membuat kejantanannya yang sebelumnya melemas menegang kembali dengan ujung yang mengeluarkan precum.

Sebenarnya Tenn cukup terkejut melihat sperma Riku yang keluar begitu banyak. Pasti Riku menahan banyak sekali orgasme kering.

Memikirkan itu, seringai Tenn lagi-lagi terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. Dia menjilat bibirnya dan mengusap Surai pink pucatnya dengan penuh godaan.

Sudahkah Riku pernah bilang kalau kakaknya itu sangat tampan dan juga seksi ??

"Waktunya hidangan utama sayang~" ucap Tenn dengan nanda sing a song.

"Kau terlihat menggairahkan Imouto sshh" bisik Tenn di telinga adiknya, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering sebelum seringai evil terlihat pada bibir sexy itu.

Tenn mengangkat tubuh Riku yang terkapar di atas rumput tebal yang menjadi alas mereka.

"Enggghhhh.." lagi-lagi Riku melenguh nikmat saat nipple serasa tergesek dengan dada Tenn karena kini Tenn mendudukkannya di pangkuan si pink pucat.

"Fuck me..Hhh.. Nii-san.." ucap Riku dengan tatapan sayunya kearah Tenn membuat Tenn lagi-lagi menyeringai seksi.

"Apapun untukmu my hime." ucapnya sebelum menarik benda bergetar di dalam vagina Riku dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Jlebb !!

Lalu mengantikan benda keras itu dengan miliknya yang pasti akan membuat Riku jauh lebih Puas.

"Akkkhhhh.. Nii-chan.. ouhhh.. akkhhh.." desah Riku. Anusnya terasa penuh karena penis Tenn yang besar. Badannya mengejang dan tanpa sadar mengetatkan anusnya membuat kejantanan Tenn di pijat dengan kejam. Penuh kenikmatan.

"Esshh.. kau bermaksud menghancurkan penisku Imouto ?!" Desah Tenn, dia mendesah nikmat saat pijatan di penisnya bertambah. Padahal keperkasaannya belum bergerak sama sekali.

Vagina Riku yang kecil, lembut dan hangat benar-benar membuat Tenn lupa akan daratan.

"Nii-chan.. bergerak.. ennhh.." ucap Riku.

Dia memaksa menggerakkan sendiri tubuhnya. Dengan tangan yang di kalungkan pada leher Tenn, Riku menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun untuk mencari kepuasan.

Tenn menyeringai tipis, tapi kernyitan di dahinya menandakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai apa yang di lakukan Riku.

"Apa kau memerintahku." Bisik Tenn tepat di telinga Riku. Riku hanya meringis dengan tangan yang mencoba melepas cengkraman Tenn di rambutnya.

"Sa-sakit.." bisiknya, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya malah merasakan getaran listrik statis yang mabukkan.

"Jawab Riku-chan." Desis Tenn lagi, hidungnya menyusuri bahu putih Riku sebelum bibirnya meninggalkan beberapa tanda yang di yakini tidak akan hilang sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Riku mendesah.

"Ti-tidak." Jawabnya dengan bergetar. Takut akan hawa dominasi Tenn yang terasa begitu menekan.

"Kau memerintahku." Desis Tenn lagi. Bulu roma Riku menegang. Apa lagi Tenn membisikan suara sensualnya tepat di telinga Riku.

"Ti-tidak onii chan." Lirih Riku.

"Kau harus di beri hukuman." Kata Tenn dengan seringai seksinya yang tidak pernah luntur.

Tenn menarik kejantanannya yang berada di vagina Riku dengan pelan. Sangat pelan sampai Riku hanya mampu mendesis karena gesekannya.

RIKU gelagapan. Apa Tenn akan mengakhiri permainannya ?! Bahkan ia baru merasakan rudal itu memenuhinya. Ia sudah di siksa dengan vibrator dan akan menerima kenikmatan yang sebenernya dari Tenn. Baru saja!! Dan ia kini dengan biadapnya akan mengakhiri pergumulan mereka?

"Ti-tidak kumohon. Aku berjanji akan jadi anak baik." Kata Riku memohon, tangannya yang sebelumnya melingkari leher Tenn kini mencengkeram baju lebar pemuda pink pucat itu.

Tatapan mata sang idola sekolah memandang Tenn seperti anjing yang terbuang. Mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi kau harus di hukum sayang, kau harusnya tau siapa yang memegang kendali di sini."

"A-aku tau, maafkan aku Ten nii." Kata Riku, ia semakin panik saat merasakan bahwa hanya tinggal kepala penis Tenn yang berada di dalamnya. Riku mengencangkan lubang vaginanya, berharap dengan itu penis Tenn tidak akan meninggalkannya dalam kondisi yang benar-benar butuh belaian seperti ini.

Tenn mendesis rendah saat kepala penisnya terasa di remat. Nikmat, tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti untuk mengeluarkan kebanggaannya dari dalam Riku. Perlahan, seperti mempermainkan keputus-asaan Riku.

Lagi Riku merendahkan harga dirinya hanya untuk pemuda di hadapannya.  
"Ku mohon nii chan, kau tidak bisa menghentikan ini begitu sa-AAAANNGGHHHH.."

Namun ucapan permohonannya terhenti di tengah jalan saat tanpa peringatan Tenn menusukkan kejantanannya kembali pada vagina Riku, tepat dan akurat menyentuh sportnya hingga Riku menggelinjang nikmat di buatnya.

"Tenn niii -Anngghhh.. Engh.. Ah.."


	10. Toshio (oc) x Natsume Minami part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N: harusnya ini muncul di chap 3 orange (WP), tapi ga ku update disana ku kasihan ama anak² dibawah 18 😅 jadi ku update disini aja. Toshio di orange itu adik kembar Minami nah disini ku ganti jadi kakak kembar Minami. Cuma, dia ga 'gila' kayak disebelah ... cuma bejat doang :v /run

Pada hari itu member Zool sedang mendapat pekerjaan sendiri sendiri. Touma yang rekaman, Torao pemotretan, Haruka yang sedang ujian tengah semester, dan Minami syuting drama.

Disana Minami tidak sendiri, Senpainya Re:Vale dan rivalnya, Nikaido Yamato. Mereka melakukan adegan terakhir dimana para Mafia (Momo dan Yamato) dan detektif (Yuki dan Minami) saling kejar kejaran (?) Dan, kalahnya pihak mafia :v

Akhir syuting yang mereka lalukan berjalan dengan sempurna jadi mereka tidak perlu mengulang adegan itu.

Re:vale sebagai senpai yang budiman mengajak kedua kouhainya untuk merayakan keberhasilan syuting mereka, dan disanggupi oleh mereka.

Yuki membawa mereka ke restoran yakiniku, dan memesan banyak daging dan sake, ah untuk Minami ia memesan ocha ia tidak bisa minum sake//sasuga senpai 🤣

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang Momo memberikan wejangan (?) Yang akan berguna untuk mereka kedepannya.

Pesanan mereka datang dan mereka pun menyantap pesanan mereka.

Minami dan Yamato sebagai kouhai menuangkan bir ke cangkir Senpainya itu dan mulai minum. Maa~ kecuali Minami yang minum ochanya.

Minami membakar daging yakiniku miliknya dan memakannya. Tepat pada suapan kedua, ponsel miliknya bergetar ada telfon masuk dari kakaknya.

Toshio nii sama calling ...

"Ah, sumimasen. Aku harus mengangkat telfon sebentar" ucap Minami. "Ah douzo douzo" ucap Momo mempersilahkan.

Minami segera beranjak dari sana dan segera mengangkat telfon dari kakaknya.

"H-hai Toshio nii sama" sapa Minami. "Dimana kau?" Tanya Toshio dingin. "Aku ... sedang bersama patner kerjaku, sedang merayakan keberhasilan syuting kami" ucap Minami.

"Dimana?" Balasnya singkat. "Di restoran yakiniku daerah xxx" balas Minami. "Tunggu disana jangan kemana mana ku jemput" balasnya. "Hai ... nii sama" respon Minami.

Bip ... Toshio memutuskan sambungan telfon, dan Minami kembali masuk kedalam.

Seketika Minami heran dengan para idol di depannya. Baru ia tinggal 5 menit untuk menjawab telfon dari kakaknya, dua idol itu sudah mabuk parah, kecuali Yuki yang tengah menelungkupkan tangannya. Ia menghela napas pelan dan menelpon Rinto dan Banri jika idol mereka itu tengah mabuk parah.

10 menit kemudian, Rinto dan Banri datang bersamaan dan membawa idol mereka itu ke mobil masing masing. Ah, kecuali Yuki yang sudah sadar namun masih sempoyongan.

Banri menawarkan tumpangan pada Minami namun ditolak dengan halus karena ia sudah ada yang menjemput.

Banri dan Rinto pun pamit pulang terlebih dahulu dan di iyakan oleh Minami. Dua menit kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan Minami dan Minami masuk kedalam mobil itu, dan mobil itu jalan menuju kediaman Natsume. Dan, Toshio menyalakan kaca pemisah.

"T-toshio nii sama" sapa Minami dengan takut. "Hn. Minami" balas Toshio. "Ada apa Nii sama memanggil?" Tanya Minami. "Apa salah jika seorang 'kakak' menghubungi adiknya?" Tanya Toshio sambil menarik tangan Minami agar duduk didekatnya. "Tidak salah" ucap Minami pelan dan kembali bergerak perlahan menjauhi Toshio.

"Hm? Mau kemana?" Ucap Toshio yang kembali menarik Minami agar ia duduk di pangkuannya dan mendekapnya. "N-nii sama ... j-jangan ne ..." pinta Minami lirih.

"Hm? Apa yang kau maksud Minami?" Tanya Toshio pura pura tidak tau maksud Minami sambil mengelus pelan surai pirang pucat Minami.

"J-jangan melakukan ...'itu' ya ... niisama" ucap Minami pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Toshio.

"Itu apa? Ucapkan yang jelas Minami" kata Toshio datar. "Uh .. itu ..." ucap Minami dengan memerah.

"Itu? Itu apa adik kembarku sayang" goda Toshio dikuping Minami dan mulai menciumi area kuping dan leher Minami.

"Uh ... nii .. sama. H-hentikan" ucap Minami. "Hm? Katakan yang benar Minami" ucapnya masih menggoda titik sensitive Minami. "Onii sama ... j-jangan ... me-melakukan ... itu ... sekarang" ucap Minami terbata.

"Itu apa hm?" Tanya Toshio. " ... s-sex" balas Minami memerah dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hmm~ barati kalau 'nanti' itu mau kan" balas Toshio. "Uh ... bukan begitu nii sama" balas Minami. "Kalau begitu bagaimana hm?" Tanya Toshio.

"Uhh ... nii sama berhenti mengusiliku" protes Minami.

"Ahahaha ... kawaii na Minami" ucap Toshio mengelus punggung Minami dan meremas pelan belahan pantat Minami.

"Uh .. ahh ... N-nii sama ... berhenti" pinta Minami, ketika Toshio memainkan titik sensitivenya.

"T-toshi nii ... sama ... aahh ... " desah Minami pelan ketika Toshio mulai meraba raba bagian depannya :v

"Hmm? Bukankah kau suka. Ketika titik sensitivemu disentuh seperti ini" ucap Toshio tangannya mulai masuk kedalam pakaian Minami.

"Toshi ... nii ... sama ... j-jangaann ... aahh" desah Minami makin kencang, kala jari lentik Toshio memainkan pucuk dadanya.

"Hmm~ kau mengatakan jangan tapi ... disini ... kau sungguh tegang Minami~" ucap Toshio. "Ngghh ... nii ... sama ... di ... sana " desah Minami keenakan.

"Hai, kita lanjutkan dikamar 'kita' saja otouto yo. Dan, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" ucap Toshio yang menyadari jika mereka sudah dirumah.

"Uh ... Nii sama" ucap Minami pelan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Toshio.

Toshio pun menggendong tubuh mungil (?) Adiknya itu dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah Minami, saatnya mengintergorasi dirimu" ucap Toshio ketika mereka sudah masuk ke kamar dan mendudukkan Minami diatas kasur.

"... Hai? Nii sama?" Balas Minami. "Minami ... bisa kau jelaskan ini?" Tanya Toshio sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto.

Deg ... deg ...

Minami terkejut melihat foto foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Toshio.

"I-ini ..." ucap Minami dengan gugup. "Minami ... sudah pernah ku katakan bukan? Pada hari itu" ucap Toshio berjalan mendekati Minami.

"Kau. Milikku" bisik Toshio ditelinga Minami. "N-nii sama" ucap Minami.

"Hm? Bersiap lah hukumanmu Minami" ucap Toshio dengan seringainya.

Drrtt ... drrtt ...

Ponsel Minami bergetar menandakan sebuah email masuk. Dan ternyata dari Ryo.

Minami, kalian akan off selama 14 hari kedepan.

Toshio membalas pesan itu dan mengatakan baiklah, aku akan mengunjungi kakakku dan menginap dirumah inti selama 2 minggu

Toshio yang membaca email dan sudah membalas pesan itu memperlihatkan email itu kepada Minami, kemudian ia menyeringai dan mengatakan, "Saatnya hukuman"

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmhh ... Nii ... sama ..." desah Minami. "Dou? Kimochii?" Tanya Toshio yang sedang memainkan penis Minami. "Mm ... Nii sama ... waka ... ranai" balas Minami yang mengeliat keenakan dari rangsangan yang diberikan Toshio.

"Hmm, Sou?"

Toshio melepas dasi yang ia gunakan dan ia menutup mata Minami. "N-nii sama ... a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Minami, "Tentu saja melakukan beberapa hal untuk memanaskan permainan kita Minami" ucap Toshio yang kini mengambil tali yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya dan mengikat kedua tangan Minami di sisi kepala ranjang.

"Toshi nii ... lepaskan ikatan ini ... kumohon" pinta Minami. "Tidak Minami sayang. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi ... ini hukumanmu. Hukumanmu yang sudah berani bermain dibelakangku" ucap Toshio yang kini tengah mengambil sebuah kotak yang ia simpan di laci meja nakasnya dan meletakkannya di sebelahnya.

"N-nii sama, kumohon jangan pakaikan yang aneh aneh" pinta Minami. "Hmm? Sepertinya kau tau rencanaku ya Minami sayang. Tapi sayangnya ... hukuman ini tidak asik jika aku hanya memperkosa dua lubangmu itu Minami*" balas Toshio

*dua lubang = mulut dan anal :v

"N-nii sama ... masaka ..." ucap Minami terputus ia teringat oleh hukuman yang biasa dilakukan oleh Toshio. "Ya. Aku akan melakukan beberapa - tidak, banyak hal kepadamu Minami. Dan ya seperti yang kau pikirkan Minami, aku ... akan menghukummu seperti dulu" balas Toshio dengan kejam.

"T-tidak ... nii sama" balas Minami dengan nada takut.

Toshio tidak mendengarkan ucapan Minami kini ia mengambil sebutir ... tidak, lima butir obat perangsang dan meminumkannya ke Minami. Ketika Toshio membuka mulut Minami untuk memasukkan obat perangsang itu, Minami menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain dan menutup mulutnya dengan rapat agar obat itu tidak masuk ke mulutnya, namun Toshio pun mencengkram rahang Minami dan membuka mulut Minami dengan paksa dan kasar.

Minami dengan terpaksa ia menelan lima butir obat perangsang itu. Toshio yang menyeringai melihat sang adik kini mulai terpengaruh obat perangsang itu, dan ia kembali mengambil 2 botol kecil dari kotak tadi dan kini kembali meminumkannya ke Minami.

"Nghh ... Toshi ... nii sama .. ahh ... p-panashh ... nii ..." desah Minami tak kuat menahan efek dari obat perangsang tadi. "Apa yang kau inginkan Minami?" Tanya Toshio yang tengah mengambil 2 cockring, mengocok penis Minami dengan tempo yang berubah ubah, tak lupa ia menghiasi tubuh Minami dengan kissmark.

"Nghh ... aahh ... nii sama ... a-atsui ..." desah Minami tak karuan. "Kimochi deshou?" Tanya Toshio. "Iya ... iya ... kimochi ii ... nii sama ... motto ... a-ahh ... nii ... cepathh ... aaahhh" desah Minami tak karuan. Toshio kini kembali mengocok penis Minami dengan tempo pelan, seolah menggoda Minami.

Minami yang kini sudah tidak tahan dengan rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Toshio dan efek dari obat perangsang itu ia akan segera keluar.

"A-aahh ... Toshi nii ... mou ... deru ... a-aku ... mau cummhhh ... aahh NII SAMA" desah Minami yang kecewa karena pelepasannya gagal. Toshio menghentikan kocokannya dan menutup lubang di penis Minami yang akan segera keluar dan memakaikan 2 cock ring itu.

"Mmmhh ... nii sama. I-ingin keluar" ucap Minami. "Hmm ... tentu saja ... tidak Minami. Permainan kita masih sangat panjang" ucap Toshio.

Setelah mengatakan itu Toshio memasukkan dua jarinya ke anal Minami dan mulai keluar masukkan jarinya ke anal Minami.

"Nii sama ... aahhh .... h-hoshii" pinta Minami. "Ingin apa Mina?" Tanya Toshio.

"I-ingin ... aahhh. D-disana nii sama ... l-lagi ... akkhh ... k-kimochii ... " ucap Minami terputus dan mendesah kian keras. Toshio menyeringai makin sadis ketika ia menemukan titik nikmat Minami, dan ia makin menusukkan jarinya ke titik itu.

"Kau ingin apa Mina? Kau belum mengatakan apa mau mu" ucap Toshio yang menambahkan jarinya dan menumbuk titik nikmat Minami dengan kecepatan yang berubah ubah.

"I-ingin ... a-aahh ... nii sama ... d-disana ... t-terus ... aaahh"

"Ingin apa? Katakan dengan jelas. Tanpa terputus putus. Dan, tanpa mendesah" ucap Toshio dengan kejam. //ni anak ya -_-

"A-aku ... i-ngin ... aaahh ... ngghh ... n-nii sama ... i-isi" ucap Minami terputus putus sekaligus mendesah.

"Hm? Sudah ku katakan bukan? Katakan dengan jelas. Tidak terputus. Dan, tidak mendesah" Tanya Toshio yang tengah mengambil beberapa vibrator, dildo dan anal beads.

"Toshi nii sama ku mohon isi lubangku" ucap Minami yang berhasil mengatakan tanpa mendesah.

"Isi dengan apa?" Balas Toshio.

"Dengan ... penis milikmu" balas Toshio yang mengecil diakhir kalimat. "Jawabanku adalah .... tidak" setelah mengatakan itu Toshio memasukkan 10 butir vibrator berbentuk telur puyuh, 5 dildo dan 1 anal beads berbentuk anggur kemudian memasukkannya dengan paksa.

"Aaahhhh ... n-n-nii sama ... p-penuh ... n-nii sama ...k-kumohon ... ahh ... j-jangan tambahkan lagi ... aaakkkhhhhh"

Toshio mengabaikan Minami kini beranjak dari kasur itu kemudian mengambil rantai yang panjang agar Minami bisa bergerak leluasa tapi tidak bisa keluar dari kamar itu dan melepas ikatan sebelumnya dan merantai kembali Minami. Kemudian Toshio melepas pakaiannya, mengambil cambuk, dan menarik kaki Minami dengan kasar ke lantai sehingga vibrator, dildo, anal beads yang berada didalam anal Minami makin masuk kedalam.

"AKHH ... NII SAMA. SAKIT" teriak Minami kesakitan.

"Rasa sakit ... adalah bagian dari hukumanmu Minami" ucap Toshio dengan dingin. "Dan ini ... baru awal dari hukumanmu" lanjut Toshio.

Lalu ...

Ctas ... Ctas ... //Anggep aja bunyi cambukan

"Hiks ... n-nii sama ... sakit ... ku mohon ... lepaskan ..." pinta Minami. "Tidak" balas Toshio singkat, dan kembali mencambuk punggung dan paha Minami.

Ctas ...

Ctas ...

Plakk ... Plakk ... Plakk ... Plakk ...

"Emmhh ... Aakhh ... N-nii sama ... Ittai ... K-kimochii" ucap Minami. Toshio yang mendengar pernyataan dari Minami pun tersenyum kejam.

Kemudian Toshio menampar pantat Minami kembali beberapa kali dengan keras dan menekan anal beadsnya semakin dalam. Setelah puas mencambuk dan menampar Minami ia kembali mengambil sebuah cairan dan meminumkannya ke Minami dengan kasar.

"Telan. Jika kau berani mengeluarkannya atau memuntahkannya, maka akan ku tambah dosis obat perangsangnya menjadi 10x lipat" ancam Toshio.

"T-tidak mau ... nii sama" ucap Minami memelas. "Kalau begitu ... turuti perintahku Minami" balas Toshio yang kini mengambil dua botol obat perangsang lainnya dan meminumkannya kepada adik kembarnya.

"Hukuman tambahan untukmu. Aku akan menambahkan 2 botol obat perangsang padamu setiap kau berani membantah atau menolak perintahku" ucap Toshio.

"N-nii sama ... jangan ... aprosidiac lagi ... kumohon" pinta Minami di ambang kesadaran. Jelas, efek obat yang diminumkan oleh Toshio sejak awal mereka 'bermain' masih belum hilang sepenuhnya, kini Toshio menambahkan 3 botol lagi.

"Ku turuti. Jika kau tidak membantah atau menolak perintahku" ucap Toshio.

"Uhuk ... nii sama ... sangat panass ... disini .." ucap Minami sambil membuka lebar pahanya setelah ia menelan aprosidiac itu dan membuka hole nya dengan lebar yang penuh dengan sex toy kini berkedut minta diisi oleh penis Toshio.

"Hee. Segitu laparnya kau hum? Sayangnya jawabanku masih tidak" ucap Toshio. "Demo maa, karena aku kakak yang baik maka akan ku puaskan kau Mina. Tapi bukan di hole mu, tapi dari ... mulutmu" lanjut Toshio yang memasukkan ujung penisnya yang sudah keras ke mulut kecil Minami.

"Hhmmmphh ... aaaahhh " Minami sedikit tersedak ketika penis besar Toshio masuk ke mulutnya.

"Mina, bergeraklah. Dan jangan gunakan tanganmu. Mulut saja kau gunakan untuk menghisap barang yang kau inginkan sejak tadi, dan tanganmu kau gerakkan dildo itu" perintah Toshio.

Minami hanya bisa pasrah menerima perintah yang diberikan Toshio dan kini ia tengah memberikan blowjob pada penis jumbo kakaknya itu.

"Hmm ... ya begitu anak manis ... teruskan ... gunakan lidahmu adikku sayang" ucap Toshio yang mengelus surai coklat pucat sang adik sebelum mencengkram kepalanya dan memasukkan dengan paksa penisnya ke mulut mungil adiknya itu, dan kepala penisnya itu menyentuh tenggorokan adiknya.

Minami yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu kini menahan tangisnya yang akan keluar. "Mmm ... ahh ... aahh ... akh ... uhuk uhuk ... niihh ... samaahhhh" desah + batuk Minami yang masih mengulum penis Toshio.

"Oh tidak tidak. Tugasmu belum selesai adikku sayang. Kembali hisap" ucap Torao yang tau jika adiknya ini ingin melepaskan kulumannya dan mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya di lubang hangat Minami.

"Mmm ... toshi ... nii sama ... mmmhh"

"Iya kembaranku sayang? Jangan minta berhenti ini masih hukumanmu sayang. Dan, kembali menghisap" ucap Toshio yang kini mengelus pipi Minami sayang.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Toshio kembali memaju mundurkan penisnya dan Minami hanya bisa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kakaknya itu.

"Mulutmu sangat hangat Mina" ucap Toshio. "Mmm ... niihh samaa ... mou ... yamette" ucap Minami.

"Tidak. Sudah kukatakan tadi. Permainan kita masih panjang. Dan, Minami ..." ucap Toshio menggantung.

"Aku akan 'keluar' dimulutmu"

Begitu Toshio mengatakan itu, dia menekan dan menahan kepala Minami dan cum didalamnya.

Crott ... Crott...

Toshio keluar cukup banyak dimulut Minami. "Telan Minami. Jangan menyisakan setetespun" ucap Toshio dengan datar dan melihat wajah Minami yang memelas.

"Uhuk ... uhuk ..."

"Ayo Minami. Permainan masih berlanjut" ucap Toshio yang kini menyeret Minami dan melepas rantai ditangannya.

Kemudian ia menyeret adiknya menuju balkon kamarnya, kemudian ia duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada dan memeluk perut ramping adiknya itu. Sementara Minami menatap kakak kembarnya itu dengan gelisah.

"Toshio nii sama. Nii sama ... Ingin melakukan apa lagi?" Tanya Minami pelan. "Hmm apa ya~" balas Toshio yang tengah memeluk perut Minami dan memainkan dildo yang ada di analnya.

"Ah, aku tau. Kau duduk dimeja itu kemudian mengangkang kan kakimu dengan lebar Minami. Perlihatkan aku anal basahmu" ucap --perintah-- Toshio sambil menunjuk meja yang dimaksud.

"B-baiklah" balas Minami yang menuruti perintah kakaknya itu dan duduk dimeja itu yang berada dibelakangnya itu.

Minami pun duduk kemudian mengangkangkan kakinya dengan lebar, memperlihatkan analnya yang penuh dengan sex toys dan juga penisnya yang mengeras.

"Haa~ pemandangan yang indah" ucap Toshio yang kini mengambil ponselnya dan memfoto tubuh naked Minami dan memfokuskan bidikannya pada penis dan anal Minami.

"Toshio nii sama ... Kumohon ... Lepaskan" pinta Minami. "Tidak" balas Toshio singkat.

"Nii sama, a-aku sudah tidak ta-- AKHHH ... NII SAMA" ucapan Minami terputus karena Toshio dengan kasar memasukkan kembali vibrator yang tengah ia mainkan itu dengan keras.

"Sakit? Nikmati rasa sakit itu Minami. Dasar adik masokisku" bisik Toshio dikuping Minami kemudian ia kulum cuping telinganya.

"Aahh ... N-nii samaaahhh ... L-lagi ..."

Jlebb ...

Toshio mendudukkan Minami di pangkuannya dan mengarahkan penisnya dianal Minami kemudian memasukkan penisnya kedalam anal sang adik yang masih penuh dengan sextoys dengan kasar dan cepat hingga menyentuh sweetspot Minami.

"Ah ... AAAKHH T-TOSHI NII SAMA ... I-ITTAI ... S- SANGAT .... P-PENUH ... AKHHH ... AAAAAAHHH" desah Minami dengan keras. "Ini yang kau inginkan bukan? Penisku didalam analmu, menusuk analmu dengan cepat" bisik Toshio.

"Mmm ... Iya ... Ini yang ... Minami ... Inginkan ... P-penis ... Toshi nii ... sama didalamku ... Aahhhh ... Sangat ... Dalam ... Kimochii"

"Heh. Adik nakal. Pekerjaanmu itu apa? Idol? Atau ... Jalang milik kakak kembarnya hum?" Tanya Toshio.

"Waka ... ranai" balas Minami. "Jawab pertanyaanku Minami, aku memaksamu untuk menjawab" ucap Toshio.

"Apa pekerjaanmu? Idol atau jalang milik kakak kembarnya?" Ulang Toshio.

"A-aku ... P-pekerjaanku ... S-seorang ... Aahhh ... J-jalangghh ... M-milik ... Nii sama ... Aahhhh" jawab Minami yang diakhiri desahan yang keras.

"Jawaban yang bagus. Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu Minami. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Toshio.

"I-ingin ... S-sex toysnya .... Aaahh ... D-dilepas ... T-toshi nii ... Sama" ucap Minami. "Hmm. Baiklah~ kali ini aku mengabulkan permintaanmu Minami." Ucap Toshio yang kini mengeluarkan dildo dan anal beadsnya.

"T-toshi nii ... V-vibratornya ..." Ucap Minami. "Ah, aku hanya mengeluarkan dua benda ini Minami. Sementara vibrator tetap berada di analmu yang jalang ini. Isshh ... Jangan tiba tiba mengetatkan analmu Minami. Kau ingin menggodaku huh?" Kata Toshio.

"T-tapi ... V-vibratornya ... B-bergetar sangat ... Aaahhh ... Cepat ... Nii samaaa" ucap Minami disertai desahannya. "Memang ... Aku yang menaikkan volume getarannya Minami. Hmm ... Sudah kukatakan jangan mengetatkan analmu Minami. Atau、kau sengaja melakukannya hum? Kau minta untuk diperkosa hum? Apa, kau merasa sangat kosong di analmu ini jadi kau sengaja mengetatkan analmu hm?" Tanya Toshio.

"Humm ... Aahh ... Aaaaahhh ... Toshi ... Nii ... Sama ... A-aku ... T-tidak s-sengaja ... Aaaakkhhhh ... D-dalam ... Sangat dalam ... Nii sama ... Lagi ..." Racau Minami.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah mendapatkan jawabanku. Kau ... Akan ku perkosa. Sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan" balas Toshio.

つづく


	11. Toshio x Minami part 2

"Baiklah. Aku sudah mendapatkan jawabanku. Kau ... Akan ku perkosa. Sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan" balas Toshio.  
.  
.  
.  
"Mmm ... Toshi nii ... J-jangan t-terlalu keras ... Aahhhhh" ucap Minami. "Hmm? Tapi kau sukakan" balas Toshio.

"Iya ... sangat suka ahhh. Niisama ... lagi ... lebih dalam lagi ... uhh ... " racau Minami. "Hmm .. baiklah adikku sayang" ucap. "Baiklah. Kau ... Akan ku perkosa. Sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar" bisik Toshio yang menghentakkan tubuh adiknya itu lebih dalam.

“Hyaahh … Toshi nii sama … aakhh ” desah Minami ketika Toshio menghentakkan tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi. “T-toshi nii … aahh … lebih dalam lagi … “ racau Minami. “hm? Kurang dalam? Baiklah nii san akan mengabulkan permintaan mu Minami” balas Toshio.

Ia pun mengangkat pinggul Minami hingga menyisakan ujung penisnya didalam hole Minami dan ia pun menghentakkan pinggul Minami dengan kencang hingga membuat adiknya itu mendesah dengan sangat keras. “AAAAHHH. I-ITTAI ... N-NII SAMAA … aakkhh. S-sakit … d-dalam ... ni-nikmatthh … aahhhh ” racau Minami seraya mencengkram erat surai coklat kepirangan kakaknya.

Toshio memberi kissmark – atau bitemark ditubuh adiknya itu sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dan menambah kenikmatan pada adiknya itu. Toshio mendiamkan penisnya sebentar pada hole hangat – panas nan ketat adiknya itu, “Mina, daijoubu desuka? Jika sudah merasa baikan katakan saja kepadaku ne” bisik Toshio mengelus punggung kembarannya itu.  
“Uhm ... Toshi nii ... b-bergeraklah ... daijoubu desu ... ahhhh ” balas Minami pelan yang kini merileks kan badannya.

Toshio pun mulai menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk hole hangat Minami dengan tempo cepat. Menumbuk hole Minami dengan beringas. Minami yang menerima perlakuan dari kakaknya hanya memeluk dan mencengkram erat kakaknya.

“N-nii sama ... aahhh ... ahh ... ngh ... s-sangat ... dalam ...besar ... mmm ... nghh ...”   
Toshio membawa Minami ke atas kasur kemudian mengambil box yang berisi sex toys dan ia pun membawa Minami ke atas meja kerjanya. Toshio menyingkirkan berkas yang ia simpan diatas meja dengan sembarangan. Dan ia menidurkan Minami diatas meja itu.

“Mina ... jangan pingsan dulu ne, permainan masih sangat panjang” ucap Toshio yang menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar masuk hole Minami dengan tempo lambat, seolah menggoda Minami.

“mmm ... Toshi nii sama ... jangan ... terlalu aahhhh ... lambathh ... k-ku mohon ... c-cepat ... onegai aaaahhh” ucap Minami. Toshio kembali mengabaikan permintaan Minami dan kini ia menyalakan egg vibratornya ke tempo maks.   
“AAAAHHHHHH ... T-toshi nii ... k-kumohon ... pelankan ... t-terlalu cepat” Pinta Minami. “Maumu apa Mina? Tadi kau mengatakan terlalu lambat, namun sekarang mengatakan terlalu cepat” ucap Toshio. “Un ... sangat ... nikmathh ... Toshi ... nii ... aaahhh ... aaahh ...”

Toshio mengambil blindfond, tali, aprosidiac, dan vibrator. Toshio menghentakkan penisnya dengan keras kedalam hole panas nan ketat Minami.

"Hmm ... Mina, holemu masih ketat saja ya setelah dimasuki 5 dildo dan 1 anal beads. Kau segitu inginnya ku masuki hum" ucap Toshio. "I-iya ... aku ... ingin ... s-sangat ... ingin ... nii sama isi aaahhhhh ... nii sama" ucap Minami.

"Bukankah sudah Nii sama kabulkan hum?" Ucap Toshio yang memakaikan blindond kepada Minami.

"Iya ... Nii sama ... ngghh ... Aku ... ingin nii sama ... isi. Ukh ... nii sama ... gelap" ucap Minami. "Lebih asik begini Minami sayang. Permainan akan semakin seru. Dan aku akan cum dalam tubuhmu" bisik Toshio.

"Ah ... Aahh ... I-iku ... Nii sama ... Mina ju-juga ingin keluar aaahhh ... Mina mohon ... Lepaskan cockring ini .. aaahhhh" Desah Minami kian menggila. "Iya ... Tapi nanti, ugh Minami ... Aku keluar sekarang" ucap Toshio.

Toshio keluar dalam tubuh Minami, dan mengisi hole ketat itu dengan cum miliknya. Seolah olah ingin menghamili Minami.

"Yak hup" ucap Toshio melepaskan penisnya dari hole Minami dan menggendong Minami ke suatu tempat. "T-toshi nii, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Minami. "Ke sesuatu tempat" balasnya.

Toshio memencet sebuah tombol disisi rak buku kemudian terdengar suara rak digeser otomatis. Minami membelak ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia tau mereka akan kemana.

"Toshi nii ... kita akan ... ke ruangan itu?" Tanya Minami. "Iya. Kita akan ke kamar keduamu" ucapnya.

Minami seketika menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha memberontak dalam dekapan Toshio, ia menolak untuk masuk ke ruangan itu.

"T-toshi nii ... aku rela nii sama apakan ... t-tapi tidak dengan ruang itu" ucap Minami. "Hoo rela nii san apakan hem?" Balas Toshio dengan seringainya.

Glek ...

Sepertinya Minami salah mengucapkan kata kata. Kalau kita ibaratkan begini, keluar lubang nikmat -- eh salah maksudnya keluar lubang buaya masuk ke sarang singa.

Tapi, Toshio tidak peduli dengan berontakan Minami. Ia semakin mengeratkan gendongannya dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju ruangan itu.

Yah, memang ruangannya 'agak' jauh.

Tidak begitu lama, Toshio sampai di ruangan itu dan kini membukanya dengan kunci yang memang hanya dimiliki olehnya.

Ceklek ...

Pintu terbuka, tubuh Minami menegang. Bahkan penisnya kembali mengeluarkan precum, "Hee ... Aku tau jika kembaranku ini adalah seorang jalang yang masokis. Tapi aku tidak tau jika kau kini menjadi sangat haus akan sentuhanku hm" ucap Toshio.

"T-tidak bukan begitu nii sama ... Aku ... Aku hanya ... Aaaahhhh, t-tidak Toshii nii ... Bukan disana aahhh ..." Desah Minami tiba tiba, "Hm? Sudah ku duga kau sangat sensitive Mina. Baru ku sentuh sedikit saja sudah keluar ... Dasar adik nakal" ucap Toshio.

"T-tidak Nii sama" balas Minami.   
"Tidak apa?" Kata Toshio.   
"T-tidak mau disini" balas Minami.  
"Hmm ... Tidak. Disini lebih panas" balas Toshio.

//Me: dasar oc laknat ... Tapi aku suka ... Oke. Lanjutkan

Ruangan yang sedang mereka pakai saat ini adalah ruangan yang penuh dengan alat alat sex toys. Mulai dari yang ukuran kecil hingga besar. Berdiameter kecil hingga jumbo.  
Toshio meletakkan tubuh Minami di atas sebuah meja dan mengikat tangan dan kaki nya di setiap ujung meja dan meninggalkan Minami untuk mengambil beberapa barang dan menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Nggghh ... Aaahhh ... Aahhh" desah Minami. "Aku tidak melakukan apa apa loh. Jangan jangan ... Kau memikirkan penisku yang menumbuk hole ketatmu?" Tanya Toshio. "Toshi niii .... Mou ... Yamette" ucap Minami.

"Tidak" balasnya singkat. Toshio pun kembali menyiapkan beberapa barang lalu ia menghampiri Minami dan membuka ikatan tangan dan kaki Minami. Ia mendudukkan Minami, lalu mengikat tubuh adiknya dengan tali mulai dari leher hingga penisnya, ah juga mengikat tangan Minami kebelakang. //Silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

Kemudian ia menggendong dan meletakkan Minami di sebuah ayunan dengan bolongan tepat pada hole ketatnya itu. Toshio juga mengikat kaki Minami di setiap ujung besi tali ayunan itu.

"Nii samaa ... K-ku mohon lepakan ini ... Ughh" pinta Minami. Toshio lagi lagi mengabaikan permintaan Minami dan kini tengan mengambil spider gag, 1 dildo, 2 vibrator dengan 2 ukuran berbeda.

Toshio mengambil spider gag dan memakaikannya pada Minami. Ia juga memasukkan vibrator yang terkecil terlebih dahulu dan memasukkan vibrator berukuran 6 cm itu dengan sekali hentak hingga mengenai egg vibrator yang masih ada didalam hole Minami dan menyalakan volume tertinggi.

"Ngghh ... Niihh saaammaahhhh ... Aahh"

Toshio memainkan vibrator yang berdiameter 10 cm itu di pinggir hole Minami, mengeluar masukkan kepala penis mainan itu ke hole Minami.

Desahan Minami semakin liar ketika vibrator yang satu masuk kedalam holenya yang sudah penuh itu.

"Aakkkhh ... Aaaahhh ... Nii samaahhh ... Penuh"

"Kimochi darou?" Tanya Toshio. "Un, kimochiihh ... M-motto" balas Minami. "Apanya?" Tanya balik Toshio. "Ughh ... Aahh nii samaa"

Toshio kini memasukkan benda terakhir kedalam hole Minami membuat hole yang ketat itu sedikit melebar.

Toshio menatap tubuh Minami -- tepatnya hole Minami kemudian ia beralih ke nipple pink yang sedari tadi ia abaikan begitu saja.

Toshio segera memplintir nipple ini kemudian mengulum nipple itu. Minami yang menerima sentuhan dari kakaknya kian mendesah keras.

"Hee ... Mina. Kau suka hm dengan sentuhanku?" Tanya Toshio. "Sukaa ... Sangat sukaa ... Aahh" ucap Minami.

"Jaa kalau begitu ..." "Akan ku tambah kenikmatan ini Minami" ucap Toshio yang memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut Minami.

"Hmm ... Mmpphh"

"Minami, mulutmu hangat. Sangat nyaman" ucap Toshio. "Jilat dengan lidahmu sayang" ucap Toshio.  
Minami Pasrah? sudah pasti. Menikmati? Jelas. Berontak? Jelas tidak bisa. Masokis? Tentu saja iya.

Toshio terus memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam mulut Minami, sementara tangannya asik 4M yaitu memplintir, menekan, mengulum dan mengelus nipple pink yang menggoda iman itu.

Hingga, Toshio akan cum -lagi- di mulut Minami. "Mina, aku akan cum lagi. Bersiaplah adikku sayang" kata Toshio. Minami menatap horor kakaknya dari bawah, melalui tatapan matanya Minami meminta Toshio untuk tidak keluar di mulutnya, namun bukan Toshio namanya jika ia begitu saja menuruti kemauan Minami, ia semakin memaju mundurkan penisnya dan kemudian cum dalam mulut Minami.

Setelah ia cum di mulut Minami, ia melepaskan spidergag kini ia menutup mulut Minami untuk menelan semua cum miliknya.

"Ughh ... Nii samaa" lirih Minami. "Sudah ya" pinta Minami. "Tidak" balas Toshio. "Ugh ... Sampai kapan?" Tanyanya. "Selamanya" balas Toshio.

Tanpa aba aba Toshio melepaskan cock ring dari penis Minami, dan cum mengucur dengan deras dari penis Minami.

"Nii -- aahhh ... Aaahh ... Aaaaahhh ... Nii samaaa"

Toshio mengambil headphone, ballgag dan aprosidiac dari salah satu meja yang ada disana dan kemudian Toshio meminumkan aprosidiac dengan dosis tinggi itu kepada Minami, dan yah meminumkannya dengan paksa. Membuatnya terangsang semalaman penuh.

"Ugh ... Nii samaa ... J-jangan apro lagi" pinta Minami. "Wajah erotismu sangat indah Minami. Aku menyukai itu" ucap Toshio.

Toshio memakaikan ballgang yang sedari tadi ia bawa seolah tidak memberi Minami kesempatan untuk membalas ucapannya, dan juga ia memakaikan cock ring yang lain serta memakaikan earphone kepada Minami. Ia juga memasukkan dildo kedalam anal Minami dan menyetel semua sex toys yang ada di tubuh Minami itu ke volume maximal.

Setelah melakukan semua itu, Toshio menyalakan 4 kamera cctv, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu untuk kembali mengerjakan kerjaannya.

Dan, meninggalkan Minami yang menahan cum, desahan, serta gairahnya semalaman.

Tbc.


	12. Trio Phytagoras

Mitsuki tidak dapat mendengar apa pun kecuali suara ciuman yang keras dan sangat mesum di atasnya dan juga saat tangan tangan yang membayangi seluruh kulitnya, menyentuhnya di mana-mana kecuali penisnya, yang sekarang keras dan sudah bocor di perutnya.

Dia mengandalkan semua indranya untuk menganalisa apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, kecuali penglihatannya yang sekarang terhalang oleh blindfond yang menutupi matanya.

Dia merengek dan mendesah Jari memplintir putingnya, memutar-mutar dengan kelambatan yang membuat Mitsuki gila, da merasa sangat penuh. Air mata mengalir di pipinya, sudah membasahi penutup matanya. Dia mendesah kala jari-jari mereka memanjakan dia, terus menerus menikmati kesenangan yang melewatinya.

"Aahhh, kumohon keluarkan" pintanya.

"Keluarkan apa?" Sebuah suara menyahutnya. "Ouh, kau harus spesifik mengatakannya Mitsuki~" ucap orang satunya.

"V-vibratornya"

"Tapi, dimana itu?" Tanya Yamato. "Yamato san, kau tau dimana itu?" Tanya Nagi.

"Aku tidak tau Nagi. Ku rasa aku lupa" ucap Yamato. "Mitsuki~ menyembungikan dengan baik, tidak kah begitu?" Ucap Nagi.

"Kau dengar itu Mitsu? Kau harus memberi tahukan pada kami" ucap Yamato. "Dimana itu?" Tanya Nagi.

"Ngghhh ... di ... dalam hole ku" ucap Mitsuki menahan desahannya. "Aaaahhh, Nagi j-jika kau melakukan itu ..." kata Mitsuki ketika vibrator itu semakin kencang getarannya memberikan rasa nikmat pada hole Mitsuki.

"Kau akan apa Mitsu?" Tanya Yamato.

"Aku akan keluar --" ucap Mitsuki.

"Yamato san, kumohon keluarkan. Aku tidak — aaahhhhh" desah Mitsuki semakin keras ketika vibrator dalam holenya itu bergetar semakin cepat. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri" lanjutnya.

Tangan dan kakinya terikat disetiap ujung kasur dan memperlihatkan keseluruhan tubuhnya. Tapi dia disini, dengan telanjang dan terikat diatas kasur itu semua untuk dua kekasihnya.

"Mitsuki~ memintanya dengan baik, tidakkah kau harus memanjakannya Yamato?" Tanya Nagi.

"Hmm? Sepertinya begitu. Tapi aku suka mendengar Mitsuki memohon" ucap Nagi. Mitsuki terkejut ketika ada sebuah benda lunak yang menjilat sudut matanya. "Kau sangat manis ketika menangis Mitsu. Bagaimana jika kau kami tinggal disini semalaman dengan keadaan terangsang, keras dan juga terikat?" Tanya Yamato.

"Tidak tidak tidak" Mitsuki menggelengkan kepalanya seketika menolak ide yang di berikan Yamato. "Yamato san, komohon jangan lakukan itu" pinta Mitsuki.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau Mitsuki~?" Tanya Nagi. "Katakan semua keinginanmu" lanjutnya.

"Aku ingin kau" ucap Mitsuki, yang akhirnya membuang harga dirinya. "Aku ingin penismu berada didalamku Nagi, aku sangat menginginkannya" ucap Mitsuki.

"Ouh~ apa hanya milikku saja? Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Nagi.

"D-dan milik Yamato san juga" ucap Mitsuki.

Lalu terdengar suara tertawa kecil lalu Yamato mengatakan baiklah.

—————————-

Mitsuki kini tengah berlutut diatas kasur. Ia masih ditutup matanya, dan sekarang ia hanya bisa mendengar suara kecipakan lidah mereka. Mitsuki tengah mengulum penis Yamato, lidahnya sedikit kesusahan untuk menjilat penis Yamato yang berukuran lumayan besar itu. Yamato menjambak rambut Mitsuki dengan pelan dan menekan mulut Mitsuki semakin kedalam.

"Aku tau mulutmu terasa sangat nyaman Mitsu. Sudah kuduga jika mulut mu itu sangat bagus jika digunakan untuk mengulum penis" ucap Yamato.

"Mitsuki~ kau sangat ketat. Tidak peduli berapa kali kami melakukannya dengan mu kau masih ketat" ucap Nagi sembari tertawa. "Seolah olah kau dilahirkan hanya untuk menjadi pelacur kami" lanjutnya.

"Dengan tubuh yang seperti itu tidak akan heran jika Izumi Mitsuki dilahirkan hanya untuk menjadi jalang bagi kekasihnya" ucap Yamato.

"Mitsuki sangat mencintai kita, jadi aku yakin ini hanyalah bagian dari mimpinya yang menjadi nyata" ucap Nagi.

Mitsuki menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju, Yamato kembali menekan kepala Mitsuki untuk mengulum penisnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Ia semakin mengetat. Mitsuki dasar jalang tidak tau malu" ucap Nagi sambil tertawa. "Kau mengetat secara tiba tiba, kau terlihat sangat putus asa. Segitu mencintai penis kah kau Mitsuki?" Tanya Nagi.

Mitsuki merasakan ada beban diatas tubuhnya dan napas yang menerpa cuping telinganya saat Nagi membungkuk untuk berbisik kepadanya.

"Benarkan Mitsuki~" bisik Nagi.

Mitsuki menggelengkan kepalanya dan gemetar ketakutan dengan gagasan dimana ia digunakan sebagai mainan sex oleh orang yang ia cintai, tapi pada saat yang sama — ia menikmati hal itu.

Mereka tertawa, "Mitsuki~ kau semakin mengetat! Dasar jalang tidak tau malu" ungkap Nagi.

Yamato tertawa melihat keduanya dan berkata "dia sangat mencintaimu Nagi".

"Ouh~ aku juga mencintai kalian~" balas Nagi. "Tapi aku sangat menyukai sisi Mitsuki~ yang seperti ini. Seperti seorang jalang yang mengangkangkan kedua kakinya untuk merasakan nikmatnya disodok oleh penis" ucap Nagi yang mencengkram erat pinggul Mitsuki dan menyidoknya dengan keras.

"Ah, Yamato~ aku memiliki sebuah ide"

"Apa itu Nagi?" Tanya Yamato.

Dengan penis jumbo Yamato yang masih berada dalam mulutnya, Mitsuki merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya dan mengubahnya menjadi posisi duduk, sehingga penis Nagi yang sudah masuk makin masuk lebih dalam lagi. Penis Yamato meninggalkan mulutnya dan meninggalkan bekas pre cum dari bibirnya. Dan kedua pahanya di buka semakin lebar.

"Yamato~ kenapa kau tidak ikut merasakannya?" Tanya Nagi.

"N-nagi?"

"Ada apa Mitsuki~ bukankah kau mengatakan jika kau ingin kami berdua?" Ucap Nagi.

"Oh? Apakah itu akan muat?" Tanya Yamato.

"Mitsuki akan membuat sela untukmu Yamato~ dia bukan apa apa tapi seorang jalang yang sangat menginginkan penis dalam tubuhnya saat ini"

"Aku lega karena kita tidak memiliki jadwal konser dalam waktu dekat. Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan normal setelah ini" ucap Yamato.

"Oh? Apa yang akan fans katakan jika mereka tau?" Tanya Nagi yang mengelus nipple Mitsuki.

"Yang kau butuhkan adalah penis yang menyodok lubangmu dengan keras dan kasar kan? Jalang manis kami" ucap Yamato.

Mitsuki gemetar mendengar kata kata Yamato, dan lubangnya mencengkram penis Nagi. Tubuhnya senang sengan ucapan Yamato. Tapi tetap saja ide tentang dua penis dalam satu lubang —

"Nagi aku —"

"Ssst jangan khawatir Mitsuki~ aku yakin kau akan merasa sangat nikmat nantinya. Yamato~ cepatlah kesini aku ingin menyodok lubang ini lagi" ucap Nagi.

"Sangat tidak sabaran, tapi baiklah" balas Yamato.

Mitsuki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang didadanya. Dia tidak yakin dia akan siap dengan hal ini, penis Nagi saja sudah membuatnya sangat penuh. Jika penis Yamato memasukinya —

Sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan kata katanya, dia merasakan sebuah penis yang menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya. Nagi bahkan tidak memberikan Mitsuki kesempatan untuk protes ketika Yamato memasukkan oenis jumbonya kedalam hole Mitsuki.

"T-tahan Nagi. Aku masih setengah jalan, berikan aku ruang Nagi" ucap Yamato.

"Tidak, tidak, ti— aaahhh, ah ... aaahhhh"

Nagi menjilati titik sensitive Mitsuki serta memainkan nipple tegang Mitsuki.

Begitu Yamato masuk, Mitsuki merasa sangat penuh. Lebih penuh dibanding ketika penis besar Nagi berada dalam holenya. Ia merasa sangat penuh di dalam holenya, ia merasa akan keluar sekarang jika Yamato tidak menutup lubang penisnya dengan cockring ia akan cum dengan deras.

Mitsuki meletakkan tangannya di bahu Nagi sementara kepalanya diarahkan ke mulut Yamato dan mencium bibir Mitsuki.

"Kau bisa bergerak sekarang Yamato~"

Lalu keduanya mulai menyodok lubang Mitsuki dengan brutal, Mitsuki merasakan tubuhnya ikut menaik turunkan dirinya di dua penis jumbo itu. Nagi hanya memainkan nipple Mitsuki dan memainkan penis Mitsuki. Pada waktu yang sama Yamato menekan kepala Mitsuki, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Yamato dan Nagi mulai meningkatkan intensitas sodokan mereka, rasa sakit yang awalnya dirasakan Mitsuki kini ganti menjadi sebuah kenikmatan. Desahan Mitsuki kian mengeras, meminta mereka untuk melepas cockring itu. Namun diabaikan oleh keduanya.

"A-aku ..."

"Aku juga akan keluar Mitsu" ucap Yamato. "Kau juga Nagi?" Tanya Yamato.

Nagi mengangguk sebagai balasan, dan makin meningkatkan sodokannya pada lubang Mitsuki.

"A-aku ... aahh ... aaahhhhh" desah Mitsuki dengan keras ketika cockring itu terlepas dari penisnya, dan semburan di dalam holenya oleh dua penis besar itu.

Dengan erangan ketiganya, Mitsuki merasakan jika holenya terasa panas dan basah.

"Ne Nagi, besok kita liburkan?" Tanya Yamato.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika kita lakukan lagi? Ini masih belum larut untuk melanjutkan beberapa ronde lagi" ucap Yamato denagn memberikan smirknya.

"Y-yamato san —"

"Ide yang bagus. Mari ganti posisi" usul Nagi.

Yamato mengangguk setuju dan kini mereka kembali melanjutkan olahraga malam mereka.

End.


End file.
